


【锤基】金枝

by botianyou



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Courtly Love, Multi, 中古宫廷AU
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-04-23 10:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 46,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19148971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/botianyou/pseuds/botianyou
Summary: “全知王”奥丁在新年宫宴上突然身亡，长女海拉趁机篡位，私生子索尔和养子洛基被囚秃鹰塔，蛰伏四年后，夺回属于他们的一切。然而从登临至高王座的一刻起，他们的敌人就变成了彼此。警告：一篇相当狗血的宫廷AU，背景完全架空，配角很多，有超自然元素，不一定全程1v1。





	1. 纸牌

**Author's Note:**

> 把一篇老坑《盐树枝》大修了一下，拿出来继续更新，是不是足以看出我不弃坑的诚意！因为相比上一版有很多改动，而且此坑年久失修（……）所以建议还是从头看起。这次更新有三万多字，慢慢看，不要急。

金枝

文/薄天游

_任何力量，它可以把大地埋葬在洪水里，让苍天解体落入地狱，但不能改变我的意志，就像我这权杖，再也长不出嫩绿的新叶和枝条，给人提供阴凉，因为它已从树林里被人齐根砍下，脱离了大地母亲。过去它是树，现在经过匠人的手，包上了精巧的金饰，赋予了神圣的使命，交付给艾达华尔大陆的统治者掌握。从此以后，这金枝即是我的意志，我的意志即如这根金枝：无关私欲、摒除感情、严肃正直、至高无上。_  
_——国王誓词_

**序 纸牌**

　　在生命最后的日子里，索尔频繁地梦到很久以前的事。他梦见自己还是个十几岁的小男孩，逞能穿着单衣单裤，及踝的鹅毛大雪弄湿了他的鞋袜，他缩着脑袋踮起脚，站在教室的窗外，用袖子擦去冻在窗玻璃上的霜花。范达尔和沃斯塔格一边一个，踩着倚在墙边的梯子，把写着“奥丁历六十五年”的红绸挂在教室最显眼的地方。  
　　  
　　洛基穿着他最漂亮的衣服，打扮得像是下一秒就要登台表演，希芙和他面对面坐着，枕着支起的胳膊，极不淑女地在桌下轻轻晃着脚。他们在玩那时候最时髦的纸牌游戏，索尔到现在也搞不懂规则。  
　　  
　　范达尔从梯子上努力探头望向她的牌，大声指挥：“出那张，出那张！”希芙抬起乌亮的眼珠，抬手抓起面前的废牌，冲他的方向扔了过去。纸牌一张也没砸着范达尔，却碰着了几只挂在天花板上的纸鹤，纸鹤尾巴上串的铃铛相互碰撞，带起一阵叮叮当当的清脆响音。  
　　  
　　沃斯塔格不知从哪儿摸出块咬了一半的火腿，把剩下一半也扔进嘴里，含含糊糊地说：“又是你干的，洛基，你自己爱打扮，还要给纸鹤打扮。别跟希芙玩牌了，她输了以后会一拳把你打散架的。”  
　　  
　　金发黑眸的姑娘面露愠色，也不装淑女排场了，扯着嗓子质问：“你怎么知道我会输的？”  
　　  
　　“你从来没赢过他。”沃斯塔格老老实实地嘟囔。  
　　  
　　“可你还老想赢他。”范达尔一唱一和地接道。  
　　  
　　希芙气得一拍桌子站起来，手里的牌摊在桌上，她像个愤怒的小母狮子似的冲上去轮番摇晃他俩的梯子，吓得他们俩连讨饶的话都说不出了。洛基笑得乐不可支，忽然被站在窗口冲他招手的索尔吸引了注意力，他笑吟吟地走向自己的兄长，碧绿的眼睛像荷叶上的一滴露水般清澈，亮晶晶地盯着被霜冻住的玻璃。  
　　  
　　索尔停止了挥手，傻站着等洛基过来把窗户打开，和他说句话。但是他等啊等啊，等到洛基在窗前站定，他才发现弟弟的眼神并非停留在他的身上。那双绿眼睛陶醉地盯着不远处金碧辉煌的王宫，目光贪婪地扫过每一块金砖，好像要从上头刮下一层金渣子似的。  
　　  
　　触觉突然回到了索尔身上。他感觉鞋里湿淋淋地积了一层冰冷的雪水，他裸露在外头的脚踝被冻得通红，再这么站下去准得生疮不可。他怎么就这样傻，非要逞所谓男子汉的勇敢穿得这么单薄，非要死心塌地地以为洛基和他的朋友们会发现他在挥手呢？他，一个才十四岁的小男孩，突然没来由地被失望的浪潮冲进深渊，脚下的雪好像瞬间化作了实体的冰，把他的双脚结结实实地冻在里头，一动也不能动。他想挣扎，骨髓却好似也被冻住了，又生怕冰层继续蔓延到他腿上、身上，只好默默地垂下头，眼泪从脸颊上“啪嗒”滑落到冰面上，冰层便瞬间变成了融化的银汤。  
　　  
　　忽然，洛基曲起手指敲了敲玻璃，唤起他的注意。索尔止住那不知所起的哭泣，泪眼朦胧地抬起头来，看到他弟弟随手拿起一张王牌擦干净玻璃上的霜花，就像纸牌上的国王拿着战斧在帮他开道一样。直到擦干净，他那个有严重洁癖的弟弟才把手放在玻璃上，索尔迫不及待地把手掌印了上去。当洛基推开窗户的那一刻，屋里的温暖烘地涌上他的全身，他口中不住的呼唤也传入了洛基的耳朵里。  
　　  
　　绿眼睛温柔地弯成月牙，对他说：“哥哥，你来晚啦。”


	2. 预言

 

奥丁历六十四年的最后一天，王城城墙上的尖刺篱墙都被插满了红绸叠成的玫瑰花，灰头土脸的外墙也被贴上了老式大理石纹的墙纸，宫廷侍卫们换上崭新的金色制服，整齐划一地走在窗明几净的王宫内院，肩章上的流苏沾不上一丝儿灰尘。此时的王宫充斥着一种严肃却不沉闷的气氛，命令井井有条地被逐层传递下去执行，没有人吆三喝四，也没有人趾高气昂，人们像一个个沉默地齿轮，本分地在自己的位置上转动，共同组成了一个庞大的系统。这里的秩序浑然天成，一切都在按部就班地进行着，没人会违背、也没人想违背。想要形成这样的秩序，除了需要无数个沉默的齿轮，也需要无数嘈杂的声音在背后喋喋不休。不但侍卫的数量、阵型、流苏的款式，就连绶带的长度，都是在议会学士们激烈争吵、旁征博引中确定的，他们必须确保每一年的新年，即国王的生日，都比去年更加盛大，还得保证今年和明年、后年、若干年后的国库都能支持得住。

索尔记得他上回丢下书进宫时，里格学士破天荒地没代表他祖宗八辈骂他自甘堕落，有辱王室门楣，而是吹胡子瞪眼地摇晃着他的肩膀，嘱咐道：“你务必转告他们，王子殿下，以你体内流淌着阿萨王室的高贵血液向我发誓！告诉他们，绶带决不能超过五十六厘米！诸神在上，‘七海王’布利死于五十六岁！现在回答我，殿下，布利为什么叫七海王？”诸神在上，他连他父亲奥丁为什么叫“全知王”都不知道。要是让他说，他会毫不犹豫地取“独眼王”这个头衔。他把这个笑话讲给洛基的时候，他弟弟没有笑，只是不冷不热地提醒他别让别人听见。

“干嘛啊，加尔赫公爵？”他嬉皮笑脸地说，其实没人提过洛基会得到怎样的封敕，他就把加尔赫山脉以北，通常被人称之为“北塔”的地方提前塞给了他弟弟。在他孩子气的想法里，王国的分属就像把地图对折两次一样简单：海拉一块，她大概喜欢富庶的东方；巴德尔适合温暖的南方，芙丽嘉总抱着她唯一一个亲生的傻儿子多晒太阳，索尔和她一样坚信阳光能治愈巴德尔的傻气，让他已经十岁大的弟弟学会说“爸爸妈妈”以外的词；而洛基，来自约顿海姆的洛基，毫无疑问地会受封北塔。索尔压根儿没考虑过留给自己的西方是多么贫瘠、荒凉，中庭的难民经常像蝗虫一样从西方一拥而入，到时候为了守护他的王国，他就不得不拿起他那把小号重剑杀死看似无辜的可怜人们。可索尔天生不爱考虑那些不快活的事。

奥丁的生日在即，孩子们最爱的新年即将到来，芙丽嘉王后大概会洒下满天糖果雨欢迎她“亲爱的宝贝们”；他的生母盖亚夫人则给他准备了全副精钢铠甲作为惊喜，他早就偷偷瞅见了；而王国的中心，奥丁，则会用独眼温和地注视着他，把他叫进卧室里，像是怕别人看见似的牵着他的手，说些高深莫测、半文半白的话。有这么好的事摆在眼前，他连安慰洛基的耐心都没了，胸臆中只充斥着无边无际、令人心醉的快乐。反正他的弟弟每天都看起来忧心忡忡，就连里格学士明天考试这种琐事，都能让他彻夜难眠，再把脾气发在索尔身上。多生一天的气、多操一天的心、少听索尔几句安慰，他自我安慰地想，对洛基来讲大概也没什么区别吧？

“去觐见父王吧。”洛基揉了揉眉心，没什么别的表示。每到新年前夕，他总会比平常更焦虑，即便喝了芙丽嘉的药草茶也没什么缓解。

“你不想见海拉，我也不想，”索尔打了个哈欠，把腰带扣好，“她就像用来吓唬小孩的魔头，头发能变成蛇，眼睛里冒鬼火，晚上会变成骷髅的那种。‘独眼王’之女‘骷髅公主’，听起来不错。”

“她以后会是女王。”洛基努力让自己的声音听起来轻松愉快，但好像有一只无形的手扯住了他的声带，让它听起来像一根被拨动的干涩琴弦。

“哈？父王什么时候说过？”索尔一歪头，不可思议地看着他，仿佛一不小心听到了什么宫廷秘闻。

洛基为他的迟钝叹了口气：“又有五个自称先知的人，预言海拉是天命之女。”

“都是假货，哪儿来的那么多先知？”索尔爽朗地大手一挥，“要我说，这帮骗子只能比比谁唱的歌儿更好听。你还记得密弥尔那老头说我会在雷电中降临吗？我妈敢对先祖发誓，我是在大晴天生的。”

洛基默默点了点头，更深地叹了口气。这回索尔知道，是因为密弥尔当年拒绝为襁褓之中的洛基做预言，他的弟弟一直对此耿耿于怀。密弥尔这头老倔驴，坚持自己只能为血统纯正的王室服务，因此洛基作为收养的王子，连去神殿见他一面的资格都没有。

“密弥尔就是个骗吃骗喝的老混蛋。”索尔斩钉截铁地说，悄悄踮起脚，一把搂住他的肩，不情不愿地在心里接受了洛基比自己高那么一点的事实。

“不管他们是不是先知，我只知道，有人想让他们做出这样的预言。”洛基嫌弃地瞪了他一眼，蹲下身来拿一块手帕垫着，为他整理乱糟糟卷起的裤脚。索尔垂下眼睛看着他梳得整整齐齐的短发，忍不住想伸手揉乱它。洛基总有本事把自己收拾得干干净净，今天他穿着一身墨绿色的长袍，紧绷绷的裤腿束进锃亮的、坠着黑色流苏的鹿皮靴子里，袖口上零星地点缀着几颗钻石，腰带扣则是一整块泛蓝的蛋白石。今天早上，他还为要不要往胸前别一根翠鸟尾羽犹豫不决（“弟弟，它除了让你看起来更像一只山鸡以外没别的用！”）。索尔向来忍受不了洛基的洁癖和爱美，对他自己而言，只要保证穿着衣服蔽体就足够了。

“我新换的衣服，不脏，”他小声嘟囔着抗议，“你小时候睡觉，口水流在我胳膊上，我也没说过什么。”洛基懒得理他，全当耳旁风。

“你比希芙还漂亮。”他又小声补充道。他没见过几个姑娘，希芙是他心里最好看的女孩儿，理由他没对任何人说过。这次洛基看都没看他一眼，起身就走，皮靴的后跟在地上“咔哒咔哒”地踩出旋律，宛如王子进场的鼓点，洛基每走一步，就把下巴昂起一点，最后他几乎是抬着脑袋出的屋门。

索尔在镜子前匆匆忙忙地转了一圈，确认自己上身下身和脚都被衣服覆盖着，咬了两口桌上剩的早餐，捏着一块黄油面包——宫廷宴会填不饱肚子——也急匆匆地跑了出去，惊起了房檐上一群咕咕叫的鸽子，抖落了他一脑袋鸽子毛。索尔一边晃着头，一边把面包囫囵塞进嘴里，噎得他直打嗝儿，后背突然被人拍了一下，那一掌几乎有劈山之力，差点儿把他的心肝脾肺一齐震碎，索尔难以自控地发出了一声鸭子似的叫声，吐出了一口面包。

“你头上都是鸽子毛，洛基没告诉你吗？”希芙轻快地走在他身边，索尔还没低头，她就轻松地伸手掸掉了他头上的灰白羽毛。他十五岁这年，好像每个朋友都比他高。他有时候真想和洛基换个儿，这个领养的弟弟能长得比后山的芦苇还快，一定是彪悍的约顿基因使然。

“刚弄上的，”索尔咳嗽着说，加快脚步躲开希芙的手，“你今天穿裙子啦？”

“明知故问。”希芙别扭地抻了抻衬裙，红裙裙摆上滚着的麦穗花样的金边儿像朝阳下的海浪，热烈地舞动飞扬。她今天不但穿了裙子，还配上了全套礼服——金灿灿的臂环和项链，水红色的丝绸手套，还有一顶插着白羽的帽子。为什么大家都喜欢这么打扮自己，活像一群野鸟开会，他着实想不通。希芙走在他身边，一只手漫不经心地撑着蕾丝阳伞，伞边还不停地戳到索尔的脸，她全没留意，拿一把香喷喷的檀木扇子不住地扇着风，可晶莹的汗珠还是不断从她额前滚落，粘在她卷曲的金发上。索尔侧着头看她，就像在看自己变成女孩后的样子——这正是他觉得希芙好看的原因。索尔从没表现过对自己容貌的关注和欣赏，尽管周围人都称赞他是个英俊的小伙子，他不可能对此毫无察觉。只是像他这么大的男孩，若是过分关注自己的容貌，像洛基那样，便会在背地里招来耻笑，于是他把男孩们惯有的对自己相貌的迷恋之情，转嫁到了希芙身上。这种感情旷日持久，延续的时间完全超越了他的想象。他们一起走到王宫门口，却被今年的阵仗吓着了。

王宫外围了一群奇装异服的人，在火堆边念念有词地跳着诡异的舞蹈。他们大多身披黑袍，嘴唇上画着血红的颜料（或许真是血），远看就像无数鬼影在白日狂舞。希芙“啊”地叫了一声，握紧了阳伞的伞柄，索尔却反而向前走了几步，想看得更真切些。为首的怪人头上还戴着风干的死狼头，除了一件蔽体的黑袍外浑身赤裸，看起来尤其可怕，他本对着王宫，把四肢舞动得畸形、交缠，宛如濒死之人的挣扎，让人看了便觉得绝望。突然，他像受到什么感应似的，猛地转过头来与索尔对视。

“王子殿下。”怪人一手按住胸前，冲他深深鞠躬。索尔看见他的泛黄的长指甲戳着了自己的下巴，忽然忍不住笑了一声。怪人抬起头，深深地望了他一眼，咧开嘴笑了。他的牙齿上全是雕刻的铭文，里头填了黑漆。索尔收住笑容，皱了皱眉。

“你吓着我可爱的弟弟了，巫师。”一只手按在巫师肩上，后者不由自主地打了个激灵，立刻重新开始高呼瓦特语，索尔只能听懂零星的几个词：“月亮”、“羊角”、“春分”、“女王”……

那只白皙却粗糙的手的主人走到他面前，索尔不得不停止思绪，不情不愿地低头叫了一声：“姐姐。”

海拉没有应答，只是居高临下地垂眸望着他，两双一模一样的蓝眼睛短暂地交汇，随即各自收回目光。她勾起薄而苍白的嘴角，使之形成一个尖锐的角度，看起来好像要用那笑容扎伤别人似的。

“你以前不爱叫我姐姐，无论王后怎么说都不改口。”

固执的金发男孩不理她的阴阳怪气，梗着脖子又重复了一声：“姐姐。”他一点也不喜欢这个同父异母的姐姐，芙丽嘉把这归结于他和海拉“没有缘分”，但盖亚却说这纯粹是因为海拉心术不正。索尔更倾向于后者的说法。很少有人能让他讨厌，要不是海拉的存在，他几乎要以为世上只有两种人——他喜欢的和非常喜欢的。

海拉生得很美，继承自她的生母、奥丁的第一任妻子琳德，传闻她是阿斯加德最美丽的女人，因此海拉既有阿萨女子的美艳，又颇具王室高贵的气质。索尔从没见过英年早逝的琳德，但看海拉乌发碧眼，颧骨高耸，棱角分明，也多少能想象出琳德为何能俘获他父亲的心。海拉是奥丁亲封的第一位女骑士，即使她常年征战沙场——去年，她刚刚收服了金伦加鸿沟以南的“雾之国”尼尔夫海姆，获封尼尔夫女公爵——依旧不改她白皙的皮肤和玫瑰花似的容颜，战火只将她的眼角眉梢淬炼得更加凌厉。今天她特地浓妆艳抹，把眼角的妆容画得微微上挑，穿着一身软甲，腰间挂着唯一一把属于女骑士的佩剑，前来参加奥丁的生日庆典。这是每年新年日最让索尔头疼的事，他巴不得尼尔夫海姆再来一次叛变拖住海拉，这样他就用不着见这个骷髅似的姐姐了。

“走吧，别让父王等着我们，”海拉伸出手想拉住他，但索尔没有牵着她走，只吻了一下她的手。海拉被他逗笑了，然而连她的笑容听起来都冷冰冰的，“你个子没长高，岁数倒是一直在长。”

索尔对她的挑衅置若罔闻，看了一眼瓦特来的巫师，唐突地问：“他们都是你找来预言的？”

海拉瞥了他们一眼，淡漠地开口回答，仿佛在跟陌生人而非自己的弟弟寒暄：“我不知道他们从哪里来，但既然父亲决意抱德炀和，就不会把前来祝贺的巫师拒之门外。况且预言是阿斯加德的传统，每位王族出生时都要接受密弥尔先知的预言。多几个巫师，想必也无伤大雅。”

索尔耸了耸肩：“他们预言的主角可不是父亲。家里只有你一个人生在春分，女王和月亮说的也是你。”

海拉漫不经心地说：“哦，那可不见得。我记得你小时候一心想加入瓦尔基里卫队。”

索尔的脸立刻红一阵白一阵。瓦尔基里卫队是王宫的最后一道防线，全由女性组成，宣誓捍卫王座和王权。小时候他爱死了她们的制服，芙丽嘉还设法给他弄了一身适合小孩穿的盔甲，但自从他知道瓦尔基里卫队都是女的以后，就恨不得把当初那个穿着制服到处跑的自己打死。

海拉却不依不饶：“密弥尔先知是怎么给你预言的，弟弟？雷霆、火焰、毒蛇……好像都不是什么吉利的意象。”

“我不信预言，那都是一群神棍在装神弄鬼，只不过是有人要借神棍的口替自己说话罢了。”索尔抬起头来看着她的下巴，尖刻地回击道。他拉起希芙，刚要跑向英灵殿，就被海拉从后面揪住了领子。

“既然说到了这儿，”海拉眯起眼睛，鸦翅似的睫毛乌压压地在眼睑上投下一层阴霾，“我们不妨去问问密弥尔先知，看看他是否认同巫师们的预言。”

希芙的眼睛瞪成了杏核儿，大声阻拦道：“只有国王才能命令密弥尔先知做预言！”

海拉冷哼一声：“横竖王储人选只有两个——一个还是奥丁的私生子。早几天晚几天预言又有什么区别？”说罢，年长的公主看也不多看她一眼，拉起索尔便闯进内宫。两个孩子竭力试图从她身边逃离，可海拉的手像铁钳似的，几乎要把索尔的腕骨夹碎，他忍不住痛呼一声。

他这一叫，希芙不知哪儿来的脾气和胆量，拿起阳伞打向海拉的脸颊，自命不凡的“天命之女”被她打了个措手不及，头被打得偏向一边，眸中怒火赫赫，仿佛立刻就要把这个小丫头浑身骨头捏碎。她残忍地笑了一下，勾起希芙柔顺的金发，刚要发作，就听到一个苍老的声音从庭前传来。

“过来，姑娘。”宫门前不过站了个矮胖的老头，含笑冲希芙招了招手，海拉立刻面露不忿，却不敢置一词。索尔快活地喊了声“父亲”，希芙仿佛这时才反应过来面前站的是谁，局促不安地在身后绞着手指，又做了几个深呼吸，方才举步冲九大王国的主人、“全知王”奥丁走去，笨拙地提起裙摆冲他屈膝行礼：“希芙，布伦希尔德之女，为您效劳，陛下。”

奥丁没有说话，温和地点了点头，将她被弄乱的头发轻轻梳理整齐，便看向他的子女们，眼中殊无笑意。洛基此时也跟了出来，看到索尔和海拉站在一起，顿时明白了过来，脸色煞白地冲哥哥偷偷摆手。不用他提醒，索尔也知道此时最局促不安的不是他，而是海拉。纵然海拉战功赫赫，也始终不敢在奥丁面前放肆。他曾问过父亲这是为什么，后者一如既往地把他不懂的事统统归为“驭人之术”。

奥丁看起来没什么可怕的，若是脱去他的华服，扔掉权杖，放在王宫外头，这样的老头就跟河里的鲢鱼一样多。他的皮肤近乎透明，眼睛是极浅的蓝色，在他的孩子中，海拉和索尔都继承了他的眼睛，索尔还额外继承了他早已稀疏泛白的金发。现在的奥丁完全是个滑稽可爱的老头，生命的重量全压在了他的啤酒肚上，凭一根无形的细线吊着——九大国界的安定和平，人民的生死存亡，全都仰赖这一根细线。

半晌，洛基率先打破沉默：“父王——”

奥丁抬起手，示意他不必再说下去。他冲希芙伸出苍老却结实有力的、铁匠似的大手，仿佛在逗弄一只百灵鸟，柔声说：“希芙，你很像我的王后芙丽嘉。”

他的声音不大，但所有人都能听得一清二楚。索尔得意洋洋从海拉身边跑开，到洛基身边时，却听到他惊恐地倒抽了一口冷气。

 


	3. 奥丁

索尔快步跟着奥丁，希芙乖巧得像只小猫似的被奥丁拉着走，时不时局促地向他投去求助的目光。能在新年夜被国王拉进屋单独谈话的人可不多，不过索尔是少数习以为常的一个，他抓住机会，立刻摆出王子的威严，冷静地冲希芙摆了摆手，让她放心。

但海拉的鞋跟“咄咄”地踩在地上，无疑让希芙更加不安。她迈开步子紧随其后，突然一把抓住希芙的胳膊，奥丁这才停下脚步，用仅剩的一只眼睛凝视着他的女儿。海拉微微哆嗦了一下，但还是坚持着没有放手。

“父王慎虑，”她低沉而略带沙哑地轻声说，“宴会已经准备好了，就等您入席。”

“我想一个六十五岁的老人应该有迟到的特权，更何况这个老人还是你的国王，尼尔夫女公爵。”奥丁厉声说，海拉的身子微微摇晃，默默松开了手。洛基见状不妙，立刻溜去宴席的方向，除了索尔，在场没人注意到他，他也早就习惯做被遗忘的那个了。

奥丁带着希芙径直走进起居室，示意索尔关上大门，他照做后，刚一转身就被芙丽嘉王后紧紧抱在怀里。

“这么邋里邋遢的怎么行，你还不知道今天是你的大日子呢，宝贝。”王后怜爱地揉了揉他脏兮兮的头发，好像他还是个挂着鼻涕泡的小傻瓜。按理说，他这么大的少年人都应该对大人这种过分的怜爱充满反感，可他从没反感过芙丽嘉的任何举动，他宁可在她面前做个小傻瓜，更何况芙丽嘉懂得照顾所有人的感受，从不会有他的其他伙伴在场的时候这样对他。

芙丽嘉今天打扮得格外雍容华贵，穿了一件索尔从没见过的鹅黄长裙，擦了双份的胭脂，浑身上下挂满了沉重的饰品，每走一步都叮当作响。索尔好奇地拨弄着她裙摆上五光十色的宝石，回给她一个疑惑的眼神。但芙丽嘉只是笑而不语，搂着他的脑袋，把他推到希芙身边，自己坐到奥丁和盖亚身边，愉快地打量着他们两个。

“我想我知道他们要说什么了。”希芙悄悄侧过头，从牙缝里挤出一点儿气声。

“我觉得喘不过气。”他盯着落地窗，也小声应道。这扇窗户上是他们全家人的画像，画里的索尔爽朗地冲他咧嘴笑着，他想把窗子推开，但奥丁从前几年开始就不喜欢光，也不爱接触新鲜空气。他的父王总是嫌风太冷，嚷嚷着让仆人拿来点“暖身子的”喝。可今年，他连酒都喝不下了，只能每天不情不愿地喝芙丽嘉调制的药草茶。

“别鬼鬼祟祟的，索尔，抬起头来。”盖亚皱着眉头说。他的母亲拥有中庭的血统，这让她的相貌看起来更具异域风情。她眼眶深，鼻梁高挺得有些过分，嘴唇丰满而红润，乌黑的头发像波浪似的披在背后。她比芙丽嘉高且丰腴，胸脯饱满，仿佛为了做一位母亲而生。她爱高声说话，大口喝酒，比不得芙丽嘉的举手投足的优雅，却同样引人注目。不过她从不觉得自己能与芙丽嘉相比，也不这么说。在别人面前，她总是恭敬地王后长王后短。她教她的亲生儿子敬爱王后，要比敬爱自己还多。在巴德尔出生前，芙丽嘉没有孩子，她就带着索尔和芙丽嘉同住，有些人别有用心——这样的人总是很多——故意把他说成是芙丽嘉的儿子，她也从不生气，好像心甘情愿只做那些保姆的活计就行。她也不介意阿斯加德人如何看待她，即便里格学士当着她的面大谈情妇们的无耻，她也笑眯眯的，那表情好像在看一只护主的看门狗。她若是不这么大度豁达，兴许索尔还没有如今这样爱她。要知道，她有时候总表现得过分冷漠，稍有不顺就对他大吼大骂，甚至动手打人。但偏偏索尔的活力像野草般割了一茬又一茬，始终没有被她易燃的怒火赶尽杀绝。有那么几次，他被打得狠了，几乎怀疑她就是个彻头彻尾的中庭女人，她们在阿斯加德人心中的形象通常野蛮又粗俗——不，中庭女人还不足以形容她，她绝对是约顿人级别的蛮横粗鲁，但这话碍于他弟弟洛基的身份，他从没宣之于口。可每当这时，他就会想想：毕竟盖亚这么敬爱芙丽嘉。继而他就能想起他母亲好脾气的时候，对他也是有求必应，何况她还经常在他逃学时帮他向奥丁圆谎呢。这么一想，她的形象就会改观很多。

索尔老实地抬起头来，看着他苍老的父亲。他的手死死攥着权杖，把它当根维持生机的拐棍儿拄在地上，将全身的重量都压在上头。就算海拉编出一百个、一万个预言，也不可能从这个老顽固手里把权杖撬出来，索尔默默地想。

“你听说那些瓦特巫师的预言了吗？”奥丁问。

“都是胡言乱语，父王，”索尔耸了耸肩，“海拉战功赫赫，大家都明白。可王室事务不会被几个外国神棍的三言两语左右。您的决定跟他们的鬼话半点儿关系都没有吧，我想？”

“战功赫赫？”奥丁哼了一声，“攻打尼尔夫海姆就是个错误。海拉先斩后奏，把那样一块难以管辖的不毛之地纳入我们的领土，还想以此向我邀功？”

盖亚淡淡地瞥了奥丁一眼，把手按在他肩膀上。她不施粉黛却红艳欲滴的嘴唇微微开阖，宛如花开：“看来她真的惹恼你了。”

奥丁继续说：“战争不能解决问题，它只能带来问题。索尔，你还记得我从前怎么对你说的吗？”

“一个明智的君王不该挑起战争，但他必须随时做好准备。我和洛基五岁那年，您在兵器库告诉我们的。”索尔不假思索地回答。奥丁微微皱了皱眉，索尔便明白他的记忆又遗忘了洛基的存在。

“现在回答我，你做好准备了吗？”

索尔愣住了。“父亲？”

“战争就要来了，”奥丁长叹一声，起身去站在落地窗边，示意芙丽嘉不必扶着他，“我不该把你这样一个孩子推向战场，但你是我的孩子，我别无选择。”

“哦，别把这事儿说的多么无奈，吝啬的奥丁，”盖亚大声抱怨，“索尔是天生的国王，把位置让给他不亏。”

奥丁没有回答她，但要是别人敢这样跟他说话，准会惹得他大发雷霆，得狠吃一顿鞭子。

“索尔，你还不够成熟，远远不够，阿斯加德也没有过同时存在两个国王的先例。但现在非比寻常，线报告诉我，海拉在瓦特海姆招揽的人马，已经随她混进了阿斯加德。”

索尔难以置信地看着他的父亲，却明白后者从不跟他开玩笑。他语无伦次起来：“这怎么可能？我是说，王城的卫士一定会严格盘查，她顶多能带进几个巫师……”

“王城卫士也不是铁板一块，”奥丁愤恨地摇了摇头，用权杖不停地敲击地砖，“而你的姐姐又恰好不缺坏脑筋。她知道怎么让人蒙混进来。那些死士可能伪装成她的侍女、医官、巫师，是她妈妈的远方亲戚，或者是她那群令人作呕的阉狗。”他恶狠狠地吐出最后一个词，就像啐出一口痰。海拉近年越发乖戾，她从小作为丧母的幼女，一步步羽翼渐丰，面对从前上到王公贵族，下至平民百姓对她以女人身份取得如今地位的质疑，她选择把近身的男性侍从统统阉割，以此挑战举国上下，人们纷纷要求奥丁对她做出惩戒，而国王陛下在这一点上倒是和他们兄弟俩一条心，忙不迭地顺应民意，封她为王国第一位女骑士，命令海拉镇守南方边境，抵御瓦特海姆和“火之国”穆斯贝尔的骚扰。可让奥丁大为意外，或者说大失所望的是，这位能干的长女很快拿下了金伦加鸿沟，并与瓦特海姆难舍难分。他担忧这两个阿斯加德的麻烦精凑在一起，只会滋生更多麻烦，才会在即将到来的新年之前，匆忙把海拉召回。想到这里，索尔有些懵了：奥丁想把自己都对付不了的大女儿甩给他？

“你瞧，女人的力量也不小，但如果能善用这种力量，她们也会心甘情愿地为你赴汤蹈火，”奥丁压低声音，仿佛在跟他说什么不传之秘，“芙丽嘉王后和你的母亲盖亚，是我这辈子见过最了不起的女人。她们将辅佐你做一个好国王，直到你成年。你可以毫无保留地信任她们，正如信任我。”

比信任你还多。索尔在心里嘟哝，但他完全被奥丁嘴里蹦出来的那个词打得措手不及。

“国王？”

奥丁没理会他孩子气的明知故问，而是转向希芙：“在你身上，我同样看到了这种力量。”

希芙深深地埋头，似乎对他的话一点都不意外。

“你的母亲，布伦希尔德，瓦尔基里的首领……”

希芙坦然接话：“我和母亲一样，发愿誓死捍卫至高王座和它的合法继承者。”

“你们同样了不起，但你能做的比你母亲更多。”芙丽嘉含笑拉住她的手，褪下手腕上的金镯，给她戴上。索尔突然觉得，只有自己一个人还迷迷瞪瞪。

“父亲，我还不知道我该做什么。”他直截了当地问。

奥丁也直截了当地回答他：“走出这扇门，我将宣布你成为阿斯加德的王储。希芙则是你未来的王后。在你成为国王的那天，她将在教堂用胜利之剑加封你为阿斯加德及艾达华尔大陆的首席骑士，以及为她荣誉而战的骑士。”

和希芙结婚生孩子，这个念头吓了他一跳。对一个晚熟的十五岁男孩来说，这个念头不但超前，甚至称得上邪恶了。他怎么能和他最好的朋友结婚呢？他怎么能在探索游历九大王国之前，就被困在至高王座上，和他的骷髅姐姐斗智斗勇呢？但奥丁没给他更多的思考时间，干脆地把他们俩推向芙丽嘉，就像扔两只皮球。

“给两个孩子打扮打扮，王后。咱俩的继承人得是一对金童玉女，不能闻起来有股鸽子屎味儿。盖亚，去通知密弥尔先知，让他准备给新王做预言。”说罢，奥丁拄着权杖一撑，壮硕的身躯艰难地从床上挪起来。他扶着自己的啤酒肚，慢悠悠地往门前蹭过去。他从索尔身边过去的时候，跟自己的儿子显得差不多高。那时索尔总嫌自己个头矮，却没发觉曾经牵着他手的父亲也已经萎缩得跟个小矮人似的。他站在原地，看着奥丁走向大门前，心里突然不是滋味，脱口喊道：“爸爸，我不想当国王，您已经是最好的国王了。”

奥丁停住脚步，哈哈大笑了几声，转身拍了拍他的肩膀：“你这是我听过最直白的奉承话了，孩子。别忘了你还不是国王呢，你是王储。从闪电宫登上至高王座的人，总会格外讨人民喜欢，你会轻而易举地赢得他们的尊敬和拥护，你的位子会比我坐得更稳当。”

“可我还不如您那么……强大。我还什么都不会，还不如海拉，她上过战场。人民不会喜欢没上过战场的国王的。”他艰难地挑选出一个形容词。

奥丁宽容地对他笑了笑：“你会变得比我更强。至于海拉，她不是你要担心的问题。”

索尔的问题又一次梗在喉咙里。他的姐姐，奥丁的长女，居然已经成为了一个亟待解决的“问题”。就在他愣神的工夫，奥丁和盖亚已经并肩走出了殿室。芙丽嘉知道他憋得慌，立刻把落地窗推开，新鲜空气一下子涌入他的鼻端，王后又手脚利落地给他身上淋了点茉莉花露。芙丽嘉爱种花，星星点点的小白茉莉像星屑似的环绕她的庭院，但索尔不喜欢这味道出现在自己身上，这让他闻起来像女人。但在他日后的回忆里，终其一生，茉莉花露的味道都和芙丽嘉密不可分了。

“宝贝，自己掸干净衣服上的灰好吗？我得给希芙重新梳梳头发。你要是没好好吃饭，我在桌上给你准备了蛋糕和汤。诸神啊，赐我时间吧，我还得给洛基送一份去。这孩子比你还不会照顾自己。你弟弟应该在大厅等待开宴吧？”她叫来侍女芙拉，让她立刻给洛基送去另一份点心。

“我也不知道他在哪儿。不过洛基那么听话，应该早就去了吧。”索尔漫不经心地掸了掸他根本看不出在哪里的灰，就趴到窗边了。希芙和奥丁熟稔的对答，让他莫名从心里和她生疏了，至少现在，索尔不想和她说话。

“别怪我，”希芙坐在神后的梳妆台前，任芙丽嘉的巧手把洁白的长羽毛编进她的金发里，还戴了一顶小巧的黄金冠冕以示身份，仿佛她生来就为了坐在那儿似的，“我不知道国王陛下今天会跟我说这个。”

索尔闷闷地说：“但你知道他迟早会跟你说这个的。”

“我妈这么告诉我。不然我干嘛要去跟里格学士上课？”

“可是没人告诉我。”

“我以为你早就知道了，至少也不该等着我告诉你，”希芙从镜子里理直气壮地瞪着他，“别犯傻了……无意冒犯，王后陛下——但你以为我愿意做王后，愿意整天坐在宫殿里保持微笑，等着人吻我的手？就因为我妈妈是瓦尔基里卫队的首领，咱俩又是朋友？”

索尔一时语塞，却恨她把朋友二字这么随便地说了出来。他索性从落地窗走出去，在芙丽嘉的花园里乱转。没人过来找他，他们知道他不会在如此关键的时候一走了之。

他漫无目的地走着，忽然在远处游廊的拐角看见洛基行色匆匆地走过来，他不由自主地乐起来，大喊着冲他弟弟招手。洛基吓了一跳，立刻站住脚倒退几步，手背在身后，局促不安地问道：“你怎么在这儿？”

“这话应该我问你啊，你不是在等着开宴吗？”

洛基快速眨了几下眼睛，流畅地撒着谎：“父亲还没来，我就过来看看。这儿离王后的水晶宫这么近，找你的侍卫一会儿就到了吧。”

“你不是叫她母亲吗？”索尔皱皱眉头，大步向他走了过去，洛基也同时迎了上来，半拉半拽地带他走向水晶宫。

“你怎么了，洛基？”索尔没好气地说，“父亲也跟你说了什么秘密，没告诉我？”

“他什么时候跟我说过秘密？他恨不得把我当成个秘密。”洛基自嘲地说，索尔自知说错了话，触动了这个敏感的弟弟，立刻换了个话题。

“我觉得父亲想杀了海拉。以前我以为，最多就是流放罢了，但没有比尼尔夫更远的地方了，她去了那里，父亲还是不满意。”

洛基摇了摇头：“父亲暂时还不敢杀她。海拉积威很高，她一旦死了，四境都会动荡不安。我们该去宴会厅了，索尔。父亲和母亲怎么还没到？”

“但父亲想让我做王储！”索尔情不自禁地拉着他的手，也不知为什么，他刚才还因为这件事郁郁寡欢，这会儿面对洛基，就立刻心情大好，“就在今天，他已经去宣布了！”

洛基茫然地望着他，还在不停地摇头，泪水迅速在他的绿眼睛里蓄成浅浅的一汪。索尔心里一颤，连忙问道：“出什么事了？”

“父亲没去大厅，宫外有好多瓦特人，”他上气不接下气地说，眼泪像断了线的珠子似的簌簌落下，顺着他的下巴滑到茉莉花上，“他们全在喊瓦特语，声音很大，可是没人管他们……侍卫们的脸都换了，我没见过那些人……我不知道他们怎么进来的……我觉得不对劲……”

“肯定是海拉的人，得快点通知王后！”索尔脸色一沉，拉起他就往水晶宫跑，可他们刚一转身，就撞在了黑袍巫师身上。他冲他们呲了呲刻满符文的黄牙，索尔不禁心跳如鼓，护着洛基后退几步。

“里格学士好像没教会你对姐姐的礼貌啊，亲爱的？”海拉像鬼影一样无声地出现在他们身后，她的佩剑已然出鞘，剑锋的鲜血滴在草地上，索尔没来由地一阵惊恐——不是因为见了血，而是因为他在想那血是谁的。

洛基立刻顺从地叫道：“姐姐。”可海拉没有应声，甚至连看都没看他一眼，她只是盯着索尔，仿佛要用目光的威慑让他低头。

索尔强撑着气势，在她巨大的威压下昂起头：“洛基在叫你。”

“我在等你叫我，弟弟，”她用剑尖挑起他的下巴，傲然地扬起下颌，不容置疑地命令道，“给你的女王跪下吧，索尔·奥丁森。”

“你才不——”索尔气急败坏地吼道，突然自己收了声。洛基的手在他掌心里瞬间变得冰凉。他明白剑锋上的血是谁的了。天空中的乌云终于裂开了一道阴翳的口子，飘落片片雪花，他感觉自己瞬间变成了一个雪人，从里凉到了外，被粘在原地，动弹不得。直到巫师的手按着他的肩膀，他下意识地抬起胳膊反抗，可瓦特巫师却不肯撒手，好像一座山压在了他身上。索尔调整了姿势，弓起腿想要抵挡这股力量，大腿却在这巨大的重量下颤抖。洛基又低低地哭了一声，好像抽走了他身上的所有力气。他明白自己已经到极限了，就在他分神的一瞬间，他狼狈地一屁股摔到地上。

“你已经不是王子殿下了，要么下跪，要么死。”巫师蹲在他身边，轻柔地说。他依然没有反应，直到海拉的剑锋转向洛基。

索尔突然像只饿狼似的扑向她，海拉的剑锋划了他一脸血，他也不管不顾，直到巫师和侍卫们踹他的腿，强迫他屈膝，可他只摔了一嘴雪水。海拉皱皱眉头，不甚满意，却依旧一脚踢开了他的手，向水晶宫走去。


	4. 大厦倾

 

窗外一片死寂，连叽叽喳喳的麻雀都收了声，只有宫外瓦特人的高呼一浪高过一浪。芙丽嘉把梳子放在梳妆台上，示意希芙噤声。她步履轻捷，先是走到殿门前落锁，又吩咐希芙和芙拉互换衣服。就算希芙此时年纪尚小，也明白一定有什么事发生了，连忙一声不吭地跟着照办，穿着侍女的衣裳，赤脚站在原地，提心吊胆地等着芙丽嘉的指示。王后又从抽屉里拿出一把小巧的剪子，揪着希芙的头发就要剪下去，吓得小姑娘“蹭”地一下站起身，脸色煞白。

芙丽嘉叹了口气，她的头发多么美啊，如果她是先知，一定会称赞这麦浪似的金色卷发。但就算她现在剪断它们，海拉也还是能找到她。她清楚海拉偏执的性格，就像骑士作战时要求战利品一样，如果希芙不能给她什么东西踩在脚下，海拉就会取走她的性命。芙丽嘉放下剪子，拉开衣柜后的一扇小门，将她抱了进去。

“一直往前跑，这条路通往水晶宫，你去转动第三根立柱的基座，从密道跑到万神殿，”芙丽嘉不慌不忙地嘱咐道，仿佛只是吩咐她给自己递把扇子过来，“到那里之后，把手镯给他们看。”

“然后呢？”希芙听见自己的声音都变了调。

“如果三天后没人来接你，或者有什么别的人去找你，密弥尔先知就会宣布你成为神侍。”芙丽嘉平静地说，连嘴唇开阖的幅度都几不可查，但她的内心却在为这个少女流泪。在她嫁给奥丁，成为阿斯加德及艾达华尔大陆王后的那天，正好是第一茬稻谷收割的时候。密弥尔预言她是“万物之母”，是“双月中的一轮”，是“爱与美之神亲吻的女人”，命运赋予她的使命则是“保护新的时代”。此时她不是什么万物之母，她只是想保护眼前这个女孩，这个和她儿子的性命绑在一起的女孩，尽管她和他们两个中任何一个都没有血缘关系。

无需预言，她知道自己天生情感丰富，乐意帮助所有可爱的生命。小时候，她就会对一条肚皮朝上的孔雀鱼哭上一整天，侍女们哄得喉咙都哑了，不停地告诉她鱼的寿命有多短，而且它们也不会记得自己的主人，可华纳国的公主依旧垂泪不止，哭得都惊动了国王和王后——就为了一条朝生暮死的孔雀鱼。后来她不再饲养任何宠物，却克制不住对小动物们的喜爱。年轻的骑士们前脚射出羽箭，想拿猛兽猛禽讨她的欢心，她后脚就提着裙子跑进林子里，给可怜的猎物们包扎。

她就在森林里遇到了奥丁。那天，金羽箭的准星瞄着她的后背，她却在离弦而出的一刻回头望见了猎手。箭擦着她的手臂飞过去，钉在了树上，奥丁沉默地坐在马上望着她，半晌才对惊魂未定的公主说了一句：“我还以为你是头鹿。”

回去之后，他就向这头鹿的父母提亲了。当她知道她要嫁给这个猎手，而他恰好还是阿斯加德的奥丁时，她生平第一次对父母说了“不”。但偏偏这件事，他们没法成全。

她这个年纪的人，包括那些岁数更大的人，都知道奥丁是个怎样不世出的暴君。他兼具武力与智谋，在他盛年时期，阿斯加德的铁蹄踏遍了整个艾达华尔大陆，他用诡计使中庭分裂，与拒绝臣服的约顿海姆全面开战，把约顿人一路打到加尔赫山脉开外三百里，从此一蹶不振。据说那场战争流的血，能填满整个金伦加鸿沟。

在她撕烂婚纱、三次出逃失败后，奥丁亲自给她写了一封信。信中诚恳地道明了他的仰慕之情，迎娶芙丽嘉公主不但将是两国千百年和平友好的开端，更是他对九大国度全面休战的开端；他希望芙丽嘉能用声名远播的善良纯洁，教会他如何做一个仁治的开明君主，和他共同建立一个安定繁荣的阿斯加德。

芙丽嘉去了。大婚当天，他们携手走过天使拱门，在万神殿中宣誓成为夫妻。芙丽嘉左手持谷穗，右手拿着他单膝跪地奉上的胜利之剑，加封奥丁为首席骑士，并特意为他朗读了一遍骑士宣言：不得背叛祖国，不得滥杀无辜，不得欺凌弱小，终生为胜利和荣誉而战。奥丁庄重地吻了她的手，他的恋人盖亚站在边上冲他们真挚地微笑，从花篮里抓起一把茉莉花，洒在芙丽嘉的头纱上。芙丽嘉也对她回以笑容，等她再回望奥丁的时候，国王陛下的眼神已经飘到华纳奉赠的嫁妆上了。

婚礼结束之后，他们不像平凡的新婚夫妻一样如胶似漆，而是开始比着赛着地花掉那笔价值不菲的嫁妆，因为他们都坚信彼此不会把它用对地方。奥丁气急败坏地大吼自己娶回了“一只漏斗”，芙丽嘉悠然自得地坐在林荫下喝着昂贵的下午茶，亲自监造她自个儿的水晶宫。从那时起，那条通往万神殿的密道就监造好了。她总觉得奥丁迟早会为自己曾经的穷兵黩武付出代价，她可不想跟他同生共死。

万神殿是侍奉诸神的场所，里头的先知和神侍发誓终身不踏出此地一步，将余生献给神明。对芙丽嘉来说，那已经是个挺大的地方了，何况她还能通过密道跑回水晶宫，偶尔照顾照顾她的花园。一旦有什么她不得不躲进万神殿的意外发生，九大国界一定会瞬间分崩离析，那时她的故乡华纳，自然会来迎接公主回去，以示和阿斯加德决裂，她一点儿都不担心。

可就在她几乎将这条密道遗忘的时候，就在她即将爱上奥丁、爱上阿斯加德的时候，大难临头。希芙请求她一起走，她几乎毫不犹豫地拒绝了，尽管密弥尔先知并不会介意多接收一位逃难的妇人，这个人还是他亲口预言的万物之母。这一刻，她突然明白了先知的话其实不是预知，而是赋予她的责任——她是双月中的一轮，月亮通常象征地位尊崇的女人，曾经她以为另一轮月亮是盖亚，但现在看来多半是海拉；她是万物之母，更是索尔、洛基和巴德尔的母亲，如果海拉愿意承认她这个继母，那她也乐意在最后关头给这孩子一份爱；她要想保护新的时代，首先得保证奥丁过去的戎马时代不被海拉继承。

芙丽嘉握紧了希芙的手，后者的手心已经出了一层汗，可她的手还是干燥而柔软。几天、几个月、几年后，她就会光明正大地牵着索尔走进水晶宫，坐上她的位置，想到这里，芙丽嘉才发觉自己有太多话要跟希芙说了。她想告诉她如何做一个王后；告诉她索尔喜欢浑身大汗地冲冷水澡，那时候一定要阻止他；告诉她洛基的内心有多么敏感，多么渴望来自一个女性细腻的关怀。希芙是洛基和索尔的朋友，这意味着她可能更容易成为洛基承认的大嫂，但芙丽嘉依旧放心不下，她不知道该怎么用另一个姑娘割裂开这对兄弟与生俱来的联系，那个姑娘得是多锋利的一把刀，而持刀者的心又该有多么狠啊。

她还想告诉她水晶宫的诸多秘密，那是一位年轻公主满怀憧憬创造出的童话世界；她想告诉她后花园次第开放的花儿的名字，山桃、鸢尾、向日葵、忍冬、燕尾兰、茉莉，她想带着她、带着盖亚、带着索尔和洛基，或许还有长大的巴德尔，在花园里泡一壶草药茶，给他们讲讲每种花的功用和故事。

她还想把巴德尔托付给她，让她转告索尔善待这个弟弟，这个年满十岁还只会叫爸爸妈妈的小可怜。但她明白，从奥丁决定至高王座的归属时起，从密道的大门开启的一刻起，这世界上就再没有谁能托付了。

希芙从靴筒里抽出一把匕首，哀求道：“王后陛下，我愿意护送您。”

“保护好自己，孩子，”芙丽嘉关上了密道的门，把衣柜推回原位，轻轻喟叹一声，“我要去护送你的国王最后一程了。”

落地窗上“啪”地爆出一声脆响，芙丽嘉看着上面的王族画像碎成蛛网，她的内心却出奇地平静。我的孩子们需要我，她反复告诉自己，为了孩子们。

海拉等不及蛛网一片片地掉落，索性一脚踹开了窗玻璃。芙丽嘉站在水晶吊灯下，金黄色的长裙仿佛在黄昏的时刻，给她镀上了最后一缕太阳的余晖。她平静地回头冲海拉微笑，却出奇地沉得住气——她还记得尼尔夫女公爵应当先向王后问好。

“如果你还不知道的话，现在已经今非昔比了，前王后，”海拉讥讽地说，扯了扯小臂上的黑纱手套，“奥丁死在他的寝宫里，和你一起。”

芙丽嘉傲然扬起下颌：“即便他已经去世，即便他去世前做的最后一件事是从这里走出去，宣布索尔成为王储，他也依旧是你的父王。”

海拉揉了揉索尔的脑袋，重新把他丢到瓦特巫师手里，被他尖而长的指甲顶着脑袋：“你该庆幸他没能走到宴会大厅，你还有机会改口，究竟谁才是他选定的王储。”

“阿斯加德的先祖修建王储居住的闪电宫，或许正是为了让后世子孙在登上至高王座前，再多一轮厮杀。”芙丽嘉怜爱地望着两个孩子，又问道，“巴德尔和盖亚呢？”

“傻瓜和中庭下等人不在我的考虑范围内，”海拉的口吻或许有些对她的不屑和怜悯，却被多年来累积起来的寒意所掩盖，就像淹没在坚冰下的流水，“你也不在，王后。你放弃了逃跑的时机，留在这里等着我，就为了看一眼你的孩子们——这股傻劲儿也没几个人能有。只要你做出正确的选择，我会考虑放你回华纳海姆。”

芙丽嘉但笑不语。直到此时，她心里还有点沾沾自喜——就连海拉都并不恨她，阿斯加德的人民、九大国界的人民，也没有理由恨她。他们或许会对奥丁的离奇死亡缄默不言，但她的死无疑会激起整个艾达华尔大陆的愤怒。这种愤怒会迅速将任何一个篡位者吞没，她只是还没想清楚这值不值得。

海拉被她的沉默激怒，低吼道：“说出来，人们会相信王后的话！作为报酬，我会让你儿子和你一起走——”

“我的儿子们，”芙丽嘉纠正道，“如果你能放过我的儿子们，那么纵然你罪大恶极，我也不会再与你为敌。”但这可不代表华纳海姆的立场，她在心里补充。

海拉被她逼得急了，歇斯底里地嚷道：“信不信由你，我倒希望是我亲自把刀插进了奥丁的心脏里！我已经把那个不听指令的士兵处死……”

芙丽嘉愣了一下，想从她脸上找出撒谎的痕迹，却没有如愿。如此说来，海拉还没下令杀死奥丁，她手下的士兵就提前动手了？有几个人会冒险违抗海拉的命令，就为了割下国王的头颅向她邀功？她沉思着，目光无意间落在洛基身上，他垂着脑袋，双手交握，不安地背在背后。她瞬间明白了一切。

她转而望向窗外的秋千，不让自己的目光惹得洛基多心。她想起自己推着这两个孩子荡秋千的场景，霞光披在他们身上，兄弟俩拉着手，一边一个地坐着，每当靠近她的时候，就会亲吻她的脸颊一次。过去的场景如此温柔，她几乎要落下眼泪。她庆幸只有自己知道了真相，而她又即将死去，永远不必用肚子里的秘密去折磨自己和别人。

“海拉，你不是我的亲生女儿，但无论你相信与否，我都一直把你当成自己的孩子，”她缓缓开口，两个被瓦特人押着的小家伙都盯着她，他们明白这话是留给他们的，“事情发展到今天的地步，这是你父亲的责任。你所能做的，只有停止他的错误，遗忘你堆积在心里的仇恨。”

海拉越来越失去控制，把她推得一个趔趄：“你在胡言乱语什么？你知道我不想听这个！”

她有狂病。芙丽嘉瞥见她手腕上的伤痕，在心里下了结论。但她没告诉我们任何人。许多士兵都会在战场上患上狂病，这种病症通常会在解甲归田后迅速好转，但海拉从来没给过自己放松的机会，她有生以来，一直在和她的父亲打一场旷日持久的仗。一个有狂病的人，连自己都有可能伤害，我只能控制她正常的时候，却不能控制她发狂的时候。芙丽嘉突然开始心虚，但她还是继续说了下去。

“治好你的狂病吧，孩子。看看你身后，他们是你的兄弟。还有什么比手足同胞更值得保护和信任的呢？你们不该分开，你们永远都应该是彼此最亲的人。”她威严地冲索尔看了一眼，后者立刻会意，用力地冲她眨眨眼睛；她又看向洛基，翡翠色的眸子也冲她忽闪了两下，落下几滴眼泪。她的孩子们答应了她最后的要求。

海拉被她揭开伤疤，不亚于被扇了一耳光。她抄起桌上的剪刀对着芙丽嘉的喉咙，双目赤红，形如饿狼：“再不说，你就得死！”

芙丽嘉抬起手摸了摸她乱糟糟的头发，在剪刀的利刃上闻到了茉莉花水的味道。这次这句话，她不知道是对海拉，还是对索尔和洛基说的。

“我一直想给你梳好头发，换上新衣，看你结婚生子。只可惜，再也没这个机会了。”

她的手指从海拉的头发上滑落，按住她的手肘。也许闭上眼睛会让这个过程变得更容易点，但她不愿意在生命的最后一刻向海拉认输，而王后死不瞑目的传言一旦传出，也会让海拉受到人民更大的挑战。她只能寄希望于海拉的理智控制住愤怒，寄希望于阿斯加德还剩一二大臣能阻止她屠杀王室的疯狂行径。

孩子啊，母亲生命中的最后一刻，都在为你们祈祷。

芙丽嘉用力推动海拉的手臂，金剪子瞬间刺破了她的脖颈。她感到一阵剧烈的疼痛，血色迅速漫上她的视野，她还想最后看一眼窗外的秋千，黑暗却已经抓住了她。


	5. 女王万岁

 

当月亮爬上房檐，又从另一边溜走的时候，洛基还抱着膝盖坐在墙角，索尔和他背靠背，偶尔发出一两声哽咽。芙丽嘉的尸体就躺在他们面前，地上的血泊渐渐凝固，和她华美的裙子粘在一起，引来了几只飞虫。他抬起手赶走那些虫子，一言不发地转头盯着索尔。后者察觉到了他的目光，也抬起头来恨恨地盯着他。

“我不是海拉。”洛基平静地说。

索尔额角上的青筋暴跳，咬牙切齿地跳起来，像一只好斗的小牛犊似的把他逼到墙角，质问道：“你是不是一点儿也不伤心？”

我的确不该伤心，因为这都是我咎由自取。洛基在心里想，但他知道自己永远没有勇气把这些话告诉索尔。尽管作为宫廷中的恶作剧大师，他还真想看看索尔在听到真相后的表情。

说出来吧，告诉他是谁给瓦特人带的路，是谁害死了国王和王后，谁是那个贪生怕死的异族人。

“明天天一亮，海拉最想看到你哭哭啼啼地向她下跪。也许这样你就能留住一条命了……一个眼泪做成的王子对她还能有什么威胁？她会大发慈悲地把你发配到南方去当个公爵，过不了几天，等所有人都忘了还有你的存在时，你就真的不会存在了。”洛基依旧出奇地镇静，他从不知道自己说话还能如此冷漠。索尔仿佛被他话里的棱角刺痛了，擦干眼泪，满怀希望地望着他。

“你有办法让我们离开这里吗？父王还有很多部队在边境，提尔将军一定不会背叛我们……还有华纳！王后就是华纳人，他们不会对我们、对巴德尔坐视不理的！”

洛基怜悯地摇了摇头。

“不，我没有办法。也许我不会活过明天。”他悲哀地想说服自己，这是他应得的结局。可他就像踩在浮冰上，“死”这个字眼就是随时可能破裂的冰层下的万丈深渊。

“因为你是约顿人？”索尔一下子从地上窜了起来，精神好像也被这个可怕的词刺激得重新振奋，“你觉得海拉会把弑君的罪名给你，就因为你是唯一一个和父王没有血缘关系的孩子——全都错了！父亲死了，王后死了，我只剩下你了。我早就想好要怎么保护你了！”

洛基诧异地打量着他，但直觉告诉他索尔说不出什么高见。

“海拉不敢告诉我们外面发生了什么，还拖了整整一天不来见我们，那是因为她早就焦头烂额了，元老院不会允许她胡作非为的！今天是新年，人民也得要她给个交代；还有其他国家的诸侯，父亲一死，他们绝不会真心拥戴海拉，就连瓦特人都觊觎至高王座。她本可以铲除我们，留下王后证明她是合法继承者；可王后被她害死了，如果她再杀了我们，谁来背弑君的罪？”索尔越说越有信心，水汪汪的眼睛晶亮，目不转睛地看着洛基，等着听他的看法。

“我明白海拉为什么害怕你了，”洛基徐徐开口，突然握紧了他的手腕，含蓄地冲他笑了笑，“你有时候挺吓人的，哥哥。”

“王后说，不到生死关头，你永远不知道自己是谁。她知道自己是谁，”他用力抽了抽鼻子，强迫自己直视她的尸体，却没有再落下眼泪，“她是阿斯加德所有人民用鲜花迎来的王后，她是我们的母亲、国王的妻子。而我是奥丁的长子，是国王亲口宣布的合法继承人，我也是你的哥哥。王后临死前说的话，我一个字都不会忘，她把你交给我了。”

亲口宣布的合法继承人，洛基在心里咀嚼这几个字。他早就知道奥丁属意于索尔，就在一天前的宴会上，他特意提前动身，准备第一个将礼物送给奥丁，可他的父亲却一如既往地从他身边昂首阔步地走过，眼里永远容不下多余的一个人。芙丽嘉站在国王身旁，特地停下脚步，拉起他走到奥丁面前，抿嘴微笑：“你的嘴最甜，还不跟父王说几句话？”

洛基像一只暴露在猎人箭下的猎物，一时愣住，平常的巧舌如簧好像都被忘到了九霄云外，他张口结舌地看着尊贵无匹的国王，过了半天才想起用鞠躬掩饰他的局促：“陛下，请允许我……”

奥丁却没容他说完，拉着盖亚的手哈哈大笑：“银舌头变成铅舌头了？要是耳朵里装满了宫廷传言，我还真会指望你能给你哥哥做个外交官。现在看来得等到巴德尔能控制住他的口水的时候了。”身后的贵族和随从们纷纷发出不加掩饰的嘲笑声，附和国王这刻薄的娱乐。

芙丽嘉按在他肩上的手微微发抖，她紧抿着嘴唇，坚决不肯从奥丁面前让开。人们开始犹豫该不该继续笑，估摸着是国王的兴致更高，抑或是王后的怒火更甚。

盖亚不着痕迹地瞥了他们一眼，捏了捏奥丁的手心：“其他孩子从来没把你哄得这么开心过，我刻薄的国王。让他说完吧，我们好去做正事。”

奥丁打量了一眼他的王后，他一向爱看她生气的样子，脸颊难以控制地发红，嘴唇微微撅起，明亮的双眼瞪得更大，现在她岁数渐长，已经年近四十，但岁月对这个仁慈的女人格外恩厚。通常还没等他们吵起来，光是看芙丽嘉这副可爱的样子就能让他消气，这次也不例外。奥丁拍了拍盖亚的手，重重地出了口气：“好吧。继续，孩子，把你背好的祝词说完。”

洛基抬起头来，定定地凝视着他。但奥丁的眼神却缠绵在芙丽嘉丰盈的嘴唇，或者是胸脯上。他想起奥丁对海拉说话的时候，父女俩针锋相对，每一次奥丁收回目光，海拉便会露出洋洋得意的笑容，那证明他暂时对自己的女儿认输了。这种神情也会出现在索尔犯倔，或者巴德尔傻乎乎地糊他一脸口水的时候。可对他不一样。奥丁把他当成沃斯塔格、范达尔、希芙——或许还不如希芙，希芙是他给索尔准备好的伴侣，而他只是一个伴读。

他突然改变了主意。

“父亲，”他露出更加嘲弄的笑容，好像刚才被人围着耻笑的人是奥丁，“小孩子和老人都管不住他们的嘴，前者嘴里流出口水，后者嘴里流出秘密。但愿亲爱的巴德尔能早点控制住他的口水，我也祝愿您永远时当壮年。”

奥丁的目光终于回到了他身上，轻飘飘的，却像一条鞭子一样快速地抽在他的脸上——一瞬间，洛基几乎真以为他要掌掴自己了。就算是海拉，也不敢对奥丁说如此大逆不道的话。国王向前挪动他尊贵的步伐，芙丽嘉立刻把他护在身后，但奥丁只是拉起她的手，一点儿也没有动用暴力的打算。

“你想让我注意到你，你做到了。但那有什么意义呢？”他的声音很平缓，仿佛没从洛基的话里受到半点伤害——这个事实更让他绝望了。

“我记得小时候，你对我很好。”洛基听见自己颤抖地说，这回他不敢看奥丁的脸色了，但一声嗤笑却执拗地钻进他耳朵里。

“可你长大了。约顿也长大了。”奥丁不轻不重地拍拍他的脑袋，就像拍一只小宠物似的，随后他和他的人们便扬长而去。洛基茫然地站在原地，仿佛想把刚才的事驱散般，左右晃着头。然后，他看到了水晶宫。在他儿时，大概只有两三岁的时候，曾经跌跌撞撞地追着索尔，绕着芙丽嘉蛋糕似的的大裙摆跑来跑去。优雅的王后任他们玩闹，单手支颐，在闷热的午后小憩。水晶宫密道的图纸从她手里掉落，洛基只看了几眼，但上面的图画却印在了他脑海里。

他比任何人想像得都要聪明，可现在，他宁可自己不要这么聪明，不要在宴会开始前，把通往国王更衣室的密道告诉瓦特人。

门外突然传来钥匙插入锁眼的声音，洛基立刻帮索尔擦干脸上的眼泪，快速叮嘱了一句：“走出这扇门，你就再也不能哭了。”后者眼神一暗，捡起桌上染血的金剪刀揣在怀里，洛基还没来得及阻止他，大门就被一群被坚执锐的士兵把守住，海拉麾下的指挥官福尔松大步流星地走进房间，索尔看也不看他，高傲地把目光安放在他们身后稀薄的夜色中。

福尔松嘲弄地微微躬身：“殿下，女王有请。”

索尔哼了一声，毫不畏惧地直视着铁塔似的福尔松：“我姐姐现在已经踏踏实实地坐上至高王座了？”

“加冕典礼会在春分日举办，女王陛下将在闪电宫接见您。”福尔松不卑不亢地回答道。

“她应该从 我的 宫殿里滚出来。”索尔尖刻地说，而洛基只是一言不发地在他身后听着，听他说得如此理所应当。

“闪电宫属于王储，我恐怕以您次子的身份，并无资格与功勋卓著的女王角逐。如果您再提出这些问题来为难我，我不得不拎着你们的领子，像拎两只土鸡一样把你们丢到女王面前了。”

索尔的脸因愤怒而涨红了。他不情不愿地低声招呼洛基，事实上后者早就不想听他的争辩了。他知道王朝的命运不由面前这几个下人决定。

侍卫把他们带到闪电宫，一路上惊飞了阵阵在清晨觅食的鸟儿。王城从来不是他们任何人永远的家，洛基心想，大概只有鸟能在这里安度一生。

海拉闭着眼睛，坐在闪电宫的黄金宝座上，脸上象征性地垂着黑纱，表示对她已故父王的哀悼。如果能再多给她些时间的话，洛基想，她大概会仔细打扮一番，至少换条裙子，让她显得没那么灰头土脸。

“早上好，姐姐，”索尔嘲讽地开口问候道，“刽子手下班了吗？”

“他们随时为你效劳，弟弟。”海拉好像刚刚被他们吵醒，缓缓坐直身子，“奥丁死了，一如既往地留下一地烂摊子给我。我知道你们俩都不情不愿，或者心怀怨恨，你们也清楚自己不配得到我做的解释——血缘亲情在阿斯加德王城从来就是个笑话。我今天把你们叫来，只是为了让你们日后安分守己，别惹什么麻烦，也顺便看看你们俩梦寐以求的闪电宫。”

尽管早就知道海拉不可能对他们下手，洛基还是松了口气，但索尔依旧梗着脖子，像只倔强的小狼似的盯着海拉，仿佛下一秒就要扑上去把她的喉咙撕开。

“我，奥丁和琳德的合法长女，尼尔夫女公爵，为这个国家开拓了五分之一的版图——”

“父王说那是个错误，你给南方背上了一个无用的包袱。你说你是为国尽忠，其实你满脑子只想表现自己，因为你不比一个私生子好——”

“闭嘴！”海拉厉声呵斥道，“看来你还没学会跟女王说话的态度。把她带上来！”

福尔松应声走出宫殿，回来的时候押送着一个秃头少年。他的头皮上全是大大小小的伤疤，被草草糊了一层青草调的药膏，洛基一闻就知道那是密弥尔先知调制的，别人要么没有这么出众的制药本领，要么找不到这么名贵的药材。海拉想拿这个滑稽的丑八怪威胁他们什么呢？

福尔松把他扔在地上，少年把脸深深地埋起来，止不住地啜泣。他没认出那张脸，也没认出对方沙哑的声音，但索尔却好像想起了什么，扑在地上捧起他身上被烧得七零八落的红色碎布，声音颤抖得变了调：“希芙……？！”

洛基惊愕地退了一步，努力想把希芙的容貌和面前的人对上。但这怎么可能呢？他脑子里迅速冒出她那头阳光似的金发，还有一大串头衔：贵族小姐，布伦希尔德的女儿，“阿斯加德的谷穗”，索尔未来的王后……他有种过去抱住她的冲动，虽然那不是他未来的新娘，虽然希芙跟他玩牌输了就会把纸牌甩他一脸，但他还是忍不住怜惜这个姑娘——也许他把她当成了自己的未来去怜惜。然而，可笑的是，洁癖让他对面前这个肮脏丑陋的脑袋望而却步。他打了个寒颤。

突然，索尔像一头失控的野兽般怒吼着扑向海拉，手里还拿着那把金剪子。洛基皱了皱眉，心里突然有种说不上来的滋味儿。他知道那把剪子是索尔为他准备的，他的哥哥担心海拉不在乎一个抱养的约顿孩子的死活，如果她胆敢动他，索尔要么拿这把剪子和她拼命，要么用自己的性命来要挟——阿斯加德已经不能再失去一位王室成员了。可现在，最后的希望却不是为他出鞘，嫉妒的浪潮再一次将他吞噬。他冷漠地站在原地，凝视着海拉冰冷的眼眸。

新任女王准确地在刀刃逼近喉咙时捏住他的手腕，索尔竟尔挣脱不开，她修长的手指扣在索尔的手背上，轻轻一扭，便听见“咔嚓”一声脆响，索尔疼得大叫，剪刀也应声落地。海拉俯身捡起它来把玩，洛基立刻把混乱的思绪抛开，急急走上前去，想都不想地挡在索尔和海拉中间，就像索尔曾经无数次对他做的那样。

“女王陛下，请你……”

海拉满意地冲他挑了挑眉，却好像对索尔并无兴趣。她拾级而下，手里不断地转着那把华丽的剪子。

“瞧瞧，这是王后的东西，上头还有她的血呢，你们却不知道该怎么珍惜她给你们换来的小命。我真没想到奥丁会选择如此软弱无能的继承人，就因为你是他宠爱的盖亚的儿子。原本，我还对不能杀你耿耿于怀，可现在看来，你的命就跟巴德尔那个傻瓜的一样卑贱。”

她施施然走到希芙面前蹲下，把剪刀的双刃张开，抵在她的脸颊上。希芙不住地在她手里颤抖着，脸上慢慢沁出一两滴血珠。海拉冲他狰狞地微笑：“如果你再敢打断我，或是违反我的规矩和命令，你的未婚妻将是你的替罪羊。”

索尔捧着脱臼的手腕，看着希芙眼里止不住的泪水，重重低下了头，低声重复福尔松侍卫长的话：“我对我父王的死一无所知。我失踪的母亲盖亚是个中庭奸细。我宣誓向我的长姐，唯一被父王承认的继承人海拉效忠，成为她的臣民。女王万岁。”

海拉挪开了刀刃，冲福尔松挥了挥手。后者面无表情地把希芙拖出去，其余的侍卫则上来围住了索尔。

“她会如芙丽嘉王后所愿，一辈子躲在万神殿里侍奉诸神。而你，我的弟弟，”她撩起耳边的碎发，妩媚的眉宇间尽是志得意满的笑容，“你余生的任务，就是把刚刚说的话一字不差地记下来，再在我需要的时候，出来重复它。”

待索尔失神地挪动脚步，随侍卫们离开后，偌大的闪电宫里只剩下海拉和洛基两个人。自从他有记忆以来，他就从没和海拉共处一室过，但今天不一样。

他把呼吸调匀，尽量让自己显得不那么恐惧。海拉棕色的牛皮靴在他面前踱来踱去，昏黄的烛影把她脸庞的弧度照得十分柔和。

“你是个小杂种，”她说，语气里却没有他想象的轻蔑，“但是一个聪明的小杂种。想杀死奥丁的人，就不是笨蛋。瓦特海姆的巫师向我禀报了地图的事，虽然他们的擅自行动没能把奥丁一刀两断，但好歹截住了索尔的未婚妻——你真该听听我烧光她头发的时候，她叫得有多么惨。”

洛基抬起头来看着海拉。她很高挑，像一把刚出鞘的利剑般锋芒毕露，但不知为什么，他看着她，没有看着奥丁时的恐惧。“如果我的头脑，或是我自己还有可用之处，我愿意为女王效劳。”他流畅地说完了。

海拉晃了晃桌上的酒杯，昂首痛饮。

“你会有这个机会的。我现在很缺人手，这点我不用隐瞒。阿斯加德一片混乱，已经有三个国王向我宣战。但这些是国王的职责，你的第一个任务，是给我看好索尔，别让他出任何岔子。”

“直到您加冕的春分日？”

海拉重重地把杯子摔到地上，碎瓷片溅到了他脸上，他没有躲开。

“直到艾达华尔大陆只有一个女王的那天。”


	6. 铁窗

洛基小时候被索尔拉着跑去过很多地方，除了这座秃鹰塔。这座建筑已经侍奉了阿斯加德四代国王，如同一座人工凿刻的悬崖，丑陋而突兀地伫立在王城角落，既没人看守，也从没听说过有人能从这里活着出去。

他们被押送到这里的那天，诸神好像有意给他们点儿预兆，塔尖上的铁雕秃鹰的尖喙，连同它口中衔着的宝球一起滚落下来。负责押送的太监像只被扭住脖子的公鸡，连忙躲到一边，索尔虽然还不知道发生了什么，也本能地抬起胳膊护住他们俩的头脸。宝球从十几尺的高空中快速坠落，砸在他俩面前，“啪”地一声摔成碎片，划破了索尔的小指。太监却对此熟视无睹，确认无虞后才回到他俩身边带路，缠满铁蒺藜的大门足有三四尺高，仿佛一道通往地狱的门。四个卫兵一齐用力转动绞索，铁门才缓缓开启。

太监把他们推上台阶，自个儿忙不迭地缩到门外，在外头和士兵们一块儿幸灾乐祸地看笑话。索尔的脾气刚要发作，突然注意到台阶下布满了被血迹浸透的尖刺和白骨，连忙拉着洛基缩回墙角，侧身缓缓往上挪着步子。洛基也倒抽了一口冷气，只觉脑子里“嗡”地一声，就要往前栽出去。他顿时觉得双腿发软，呼吸也供不到头顶了，下意识地想抓索尔的手，却被后者躲开了。

“我们都必须自己走。”索尔的声音低微了很多，仿佛生怕胸膛的起伏搞得他失去平衡似的。

“我不能，”洛基同样颤抖着回答他，此时他们俩好像又变成了几年前怯生生的孩子，“太高了，你知道我不能。”

“你不能让自己死在秃鹰塔！洛基，你只要看着脚下，跟着我走就行，这就是一段普通的台阶，没什么新鲜的。我走一步，你跟着走一步。”

他们右手边的墙壁空空荡荡，石砖上长满了青苔。索尔深吸一口气，压低重心，慢慢挪动脚步。他的脚尖试探性地点在下一级高而狭窄的台阶上，先把脚跟整个儿压上去，确认无虞后才放心地把重心转移到整只脚上，仿佛下了莫大的决心似的，站上了上一级台阶。

等轮到洛基的时候，门外的太监和侍卫立刻起哄着喝起倒彩。他知道，即便他和索尔都沦为海拉的阶下囚，他也依然会承担更多嘲笑，这种嘲笑几乎成了阿斯加德人的惯性。无论他做了什么，只要他站在索尔身边，他们就要发笑。索尔就像他命运中的一个符咒，吸光他身边的所有光芒，只留自己洋洋得意地冲他发光发热。诚然，索尔待他很好，如果奥丁赏赐的什么东西，是他有而洛基没有的，他不吵也不闹，而会直接以奥丁的名义转手交给洛基——他不知道奥丁因此旁敲侧击地质询仆人，洛基是否对兄长的东西表现出了过分的兴趣；他不爱交朋友，也懒于迎合旁人，索尔就把自己的朋友分给他，“这是希芙，这是范达尔，这是沃斯塔格”，他们个个出身阿斯加德最正直忠诚的贵族家庭，洛基还记得自己第一次在里格学士的课前见到他们时，沃斯塔格大方地把面前的零食推到他面前——这个小胖子干什么都很笨拙，可唯独他能把黄油饼干、奶油蛋糕、樱桃果酱和一整条火腿带到课上而不被发现——对他说：“你是索尔的弟弟，也就是我们的朋友了！”

他想起希芙，她总穿着颜色极正、极热烈的大红裙子，就像一团奔腾的火焰。彼时，她头也不抬地继续低头发牌，好像早就了料到洛基的到来，等他坐在自己的位置上时，面前已经被希芙发满了一摞纸牌。她的动作一点也不淑女，回头时长长的发辫总扫在洛基脸上，可她笑起来眉眼弯弯，便让人讨厌不起来。

希芙本可以继续蓄着她那头长发跑进万神殿，永远不剪断，直到她的未婚夫夺回王位，捧起她的长发，奉上长剑让她为自己加封骑士。如果洛基没有把水晶宫密道出卖给瓦特人，她现在应该已经平安地待在密弥尔先知的庇护下了。

他想着，不知不觉地迈上了一步，好像他没走在陡峭的秃鹰塔，而在水晶宫光滑剔透的台阶上；他也看不见脚下的刀山火海，他只看见为新年铺满的红地毯。

索尔继续鼓励他，夸他脚步稳当，却不知道他身上背负了多重的枷锁，才能迈出那样沉重的步伐。他一步接一步地走着，可索尔的小腿却因为紧张而不自主地打颤。秃鹰塔越往上越难走，有些台阶已经被长年累月的潮湿腐蚀得像一块饼干，一碰就碎。铁门外的讥笑回音嘹亮，响得人耳膜发疼，索尔咬得牙根发酸，刚打算原地停下休息一会儿，手不自觉地扶着墙上的秃鹰雕塑，却被上头的尖刺刺得下意识抽手回来，立刻失去重心，不由自主地向几米下的尖刺摔了下去！

洛基猛地回过神来，一把抓住他的胳膊。索尔身上穿的还是为新年准备的新衣，按阿斯加德尚武的传统做成盔甲式样，肩臂上都有金属装饰，滑不留手；何况洛基这一回过神，看着脚下的深渊，立刻头晕目眩起来，只好先蹲下身子，改用双手一起拉着索尔。他脚边，一粒碎石滚了下去，跌进铁刺丛中，发出一声悠远的脆响。

眼看着索尔的胳膊一点一点滑出他的手心，他只能用尽全力拽着索尔的手。可索尔手上又都是冷汗，更抓不牢。起初，索尔在死亡的恐惧下还不断地挣扎、蹬腿，却只能坠得更低。洛基越是从高处往下看，就越觉得没力气，索性抬起头来看着同样令人晕眩的穹顶，上空有几只秃鹰盘旋低回，它们晶亮冰冷的黄色眼珠直勾勾地盯着索尔，把他认成下一个猎物。索尔的身体被尖刺捅穿的画面突然无比清晰地出现在洛基脑海里，一种不亚于让秃鹰把他吃掉的恐惧攫住了他的心脏。他手臂发抖，哭喊出来：“你撑着，就快到了！你跟我说过，王子不能死在秃鹰塔！”

头顶上的台阶也窸窣掉落下许多碎石，这让洛基更后怕了，却不敢躲闪，只得干脆坐在地上，使上浑身的劲儿拉着索尔。他听见索尔发出一声既像未发的哽咽、又像忍住的惨叫似的声音，随后又重重呼吸了几次，稳住嗓音说：“洛基，你得自己走。”

“什么？我……”

“你也是父王的儿子，我是他的王储，我选你做继承人，”他喘得越来越急促，似乎透出了点儿哭腔，但洛基自己的双眼都被泪水蒙住，连他的脸都看不清了，“我早就想好了，我有什么，就给你什么；我是国王，你就也是国王。但我死了，你不能死，你得替我享双份儿的乐——”

洛基用力眨了眨眼睛，眼泪从他瘦削的下巴上滚落，“啪嗒”滴在了另一只手上。那个人显然是从台阶尽头的监狱里跑下来接应的，他的手臂几乎是洛基的两倍粗，像拎只小鸡似的轻松地把索尔拎了回来。贴在门边仰头看热闹的太监和侍卫们既看不见那双摇晃的脚，也不见王子横尸当场，便失望地咒骂着离开了。外头三层铁门也轰然关闭，台阶上顿时一片漆黑，洛基和索尔同时发出一声惊恐的抽气。

陌生人却气定神闲，索尔像个包袱一样被他轻松地甩到背后，他低沉嘶哑的声音在死寂的黑暗中响起：“在这儿等着，一动也别动。”

“先带洛基走！”索尔拿出了和奥丁学来的威严，命令道。

洛基想起他刚才摔下台阶的样子，依然心有余悸，连忙说：“我还站得住，你太累了，而且平衡感一向不太好。”

“可是你恐高！”

“我现在看不见下面有多高。”洛基在黑暗里耸了耸肩，事实上他对黑暗的恐惧和对高空的恐惧不相上下。

那个低沉的声音又说：“你是王太子。”他大概不会说问句，而只会陈述。

洛基心里突然一沉，秃鹰塔上关押的都是阿斯加德的敌人——即便不是，在这里也被逼成了罗宾汉。他这样问，是不是存心想让阿斯加德王室流血？他还没来得及委婉地岔开话题，就听见索尔骄傲地回答：“我是。”

那个声音没有再回答，只是快步带走了索尔。他走得又快又稳，很快洛基就听不到他的脚步声了，寂静的秃鹰塔里只有他的心跳如鼓点、如雷霆，咚咚地跳动着，仿佛心脏和他一样急于跳出牢笼。起初，他还在心里默默数着数，可还没数到三十，节奏就乱了。他想踱步，却怕咫尺之外的深渊；他想追上去，却看不清脚下的台阶。他感觉已经等过了十几分钟，双腿像索尔刚才似的微微颤抖，他试着抬了抬腿，可上头还是寂静一片，也许索尔已经被一群发须蓬乱、衣衫褴褛的野人似的囚犯围起来拳打脚踢。根本没人会来接他，他们只想等他体力耗尽，再死在尖刺上喂鹰。

洛基握紧了拳头，黑暗似乎突然成了和他统一战线的战友，遮住他的眼睛，不教他看到深渊与血，不教他想起过去的一切。在幽夜深处，世界俱化作无物，只剩下你自己。

他试探地用脚尖划出台阶的轮廓，然后迈步上去。一步，又一步。他不记得自己走了多远，但秃鹰振翅的声音不知何时出现在了他耳边。失去视觉，让他的听觉从沉睡中迅速惊醒，他能听到每片羽毛落在台阶上的声音，他能听到哪块台阶发出即将破碎的呻吟，从而准确地跳过它。他越走越放开胆子，头顶不远处又传来熟悉的脚步声，又走了一会儿，一只粗壮有力的大手便抓住了他。

“你很有胆量。”那个带走了索尔的声音说。

洛基得意地冲他笑了笑，他听出这是个有点儿惊讶的陈述句。

“我说了，我自己可以走。”

“以后你们都得自己走。”那个声音说，把他甩到自己后背上。

“如果我们能在这里活下去的话。”洛基若无其事地感慨道。

那个声音却好像突然被他激怒了：“别用这副腔调说话。这里有人送饭，只要你们安分守己，没什么活不下去的。”

“这话你跟我哥哥也说过了？”洛基一点儿也没被他吓到，心里却对这人没什么好感，“没人教过王储什么是安分守己，只要他不像他姐姐一样篡位，全国上下就够知足了。”

“总有人教过你们活着。不是为了你们自己的小命，是为了这个国家。”

洛基不想继续听这个陌生人的教训，便问：“你是这里的狱卒吗？”

“这里的狱卒是他们。”他吹了声口哨，秃鹰立刻聒噪起来，“啪啪”的振翅声瞬间回荡在整座秃鹰塔里，试图冲声音的源头发起攻击。洛基立刻紧张起来，但那人却停下脚步，手脚麻利地把他推到一边，洛基还以为他把自己退下台阶，吓得短促地尖叫一声，便感觉到索尔接住了自己。

他急促地喘息着躺在索尔腿上，感觉到他们似乎到了一个相对安全的平台上。那个声音暴躁地走来走去，似乎在轰赶秃鹰，粗声大气地命令道：“霍根，把灯点上，打开窗户，他们不怕风吹！”

一个少年应了一声，火石清脆地相击后，一盏朦胧昏黄的油灯亮了起来，洛基一时还觉得有点儿刺眼。少年端着灯台走向他们，又把他们囚室角落里的一块木板卸下来，窗外顿时洒下一束浑浊的天光。

“今天的饭快送到了，”名叫霍根的少年说，“绳索会吊着今天的饭送到窗前——”

“可能还有点别的。”这回他们看见了声音背后的真面目，那是个人高马大的男人，皮肤黝黑，头发和胡须都结成辫子，却依然污垢丛生。但他那双金黄色的、秃鹰似的眼睛，却无比深邃，仿佛能洞悉一切。洛基从没见过另一个拥有黄金瞳孔的人，可他不敢明目张胆地多看几眼，这个人身上有一种让他畏惧的气质，和奥丁如出一辙。

“他叫海姆达尔，我是霍根。坐在最里头的是格尔，最好别招惹他，”和他们年龄相仿的霍根果然从窗外接过一个餐盒，麻利地把盘子在他们面前摆开，“今天吃的不错，我想厨子一定也更拥护合法王储，殿下们。吃饭的时候别去外头，秃鹰们有可能把你们和盘子一块儿塞牙缝。”

“谢谢，霍根。我以为铁栅栏是用来关我们的，原来是为了关秃鹰。”索尔拿起一块烤得焦黄的面包，连黄油都不蘸，刚要往嘴里塞，海姆达尔突然出声提醒：“小心异物，殿下。”

洛基听他话里有话，便拿起另一块面包掰开，里头藏着一张字条。他正犹豫着该不该让霍根和海姆达尔看到，一抬头便撞上了那双秃鹰般的双眼。

“奥丁派我守在秃鹰塔，以防他的子女有朝一日落魄至此，”他刻板的语气听不出什么欺负，但索尔却好像觉得受了嘲弄，红着耳朵低下头去，海姆达尔取出一枚王室勋章放在他们面前，“霍根生在监狱，我看着他长了这么大。你们该提防的人不是我们。”

洛基向监狱的角落偷偷望了一眼，那里似乎坐着个人，却看不清他的脸。他好像睡着了，对外头的声音无动于衷。

“我们明白，”索尔狼吞虎咽地吃了剩下的面包，含含糊糊地说，“谢谢你给我接好手腕，海姆达尔。”

“你们俩都不缺乏勇气，但还是到了这里，”海姆达尔不动感情地说，“说明你们的敌人比你们更加勇敢，甚至近乎疯狂。”

“海拉的确是个疯子。”索尔叉起整块牛排，和剩下的另一块面包卷在一起，整个塞到嘴里，撑得腮帮子鼓得像只青蛙。这下他彻底说不出话了，只能“呜呜”地示意洛基赶紧看看纸条里写了什么。

洛基展开纸条，海姆达尔和霍根都本分地待在原地，一点儿没有窥探的意思。字条是里格学士塞进来的，难为他已经老眼昏花得连书上的小注都看不清，还能把笔迹挤得密密麻麻：

“ 海姆达尔系先王亲信，朋友们俱安全勿念。盖亚已设法传信提尔将军，华纳中庭约顿结成联军，春分日内外齐发，除弑君者。珍重自身，顺从海拉，提防黑巫术，勿疏文武功课。 ”

索尔低头看完，这才真正放下戒心，又将纸条交给海姆达尔看过。兄弟俩对视一眼，经此巨变之后，他们都无暇思考当下的处境，直到身陷囹圄，身旁有了父亲留下的亲信，才开始有种摆脱了海拉魔爪的错觉。

海姆达尔只扫了一眼纸条，倒是霍根一直好奇地盯着它看个不停，眼中流露出艳羡之色。如海姆达尔所说，霍根与他们年龄相仿，却生在坟墓似的秃鹰塔里，第一次见到外界的书信，惊讶好奇也在情理之中。看完，海姆达尔拿出一盘馅饼递给霍根，自己却不拿食物，沉默地转身欲走，就听见索尔一边打嗝一边叫道：“你还没吃呢，这里有……嗝……还有好多——”

“吃吧，”海姆达尔走回自己的牢房，沉默地擦拭着一把熠熠生辉的宝剑，“明天送上来的，说不定是饭菜，还是人头。”

洛基盯着海姆达尔手中的宝剑，和他牢房中的种种陈设，的确不是一个犯人能置办齐全的。他猛地想到奥丁十余年前就将亲信安插在秃鹰塔，是为了接应有朝一日因王储之争而落败的子女。可如果他早就认定海拉并非理想的继承人，以他对海拉的厌恶，又怎会牺牲一名有胆有谋的忠臣，只为了让她在秃鹰塔得到良好的照顾？这个念头如电光火石，在他脑子里飞快地闪过，他却被巨大的饥饿和疲劳感侵袭得无力追根究底，和索尔一起大口吃光了最后一盘鹿肉。


	7. 春分

“铮”地一声轻响敲在墙上，洛基猛然从睡梦中惊醒，他刚要摸出草席下的匕首，就看见索尔手里拿着一把短剑，示意他噤声。其他囚犯还在睡梦中，洛基叹了口气，索性也不再继续睡觉，往墙上画下第三十道刻痕。

“一个月了，”索尔反手把剑背在身后，金属的弧光倏然照亮了他的脸颊继而消失，被囚禁的王子愁眉苦脸地趴在窗边，“我还没练好剑法，春分就要到了。”

“你想用这把生锈的剑刺杀海拉？”洛基凑在他身边，往常修理齐整的黑发没了约束，野草似的疯长，微微卷曲地披在他肩上。

“是挟持！”索尔大声反驳，夹起他一缕头发缠在指间玩，却漫不经心地扯断了好几根，洛基痛得低低叫了一声，他连忙收回手去道歉。

洛基烦躁地别过头去，指着台阶的方向。自从海拉篡位之后，这里陆陆续续被塞进了许多囚犯，他们已经听过不下三次坠亡在尖刺上的钝响了。

“海拉杀了这么多人，你还是下不去手杀她报仇？”

“你生气了？”索尔讨好地凑过去，顺手把剑撂在窗台上，他伸手捧住洛基的脸，差点把剑碰掉，“她是我姐姐，这真是世界上最不幸的事。如果我们做了和她一样的事，那我们和她有什么区别？国家需要这样的国王吗？”

洛基不置可否，握着他一只手，漫不经心地把下巴垫在上头：“我之前可不知道你懂这么多大道理。”

索尔趁机拿指腹蹭着他的下巴，感觉就像握着一颗圆润饱满的桃子。他盯着洛基的脸，他虽然岁数比索尔小，却早早地长出了分明的棱角，眼窝深陷，鼻梁高挺，纵使在牢笼中也把头发梳得整齐有致，趁索尔不注意就偷走他的饮水，像蜻蜓点水似的沾点儿水珠在手上，把头发捋得油光锃亮。他生就一副贵气的模样，仿佛生来就要被宫廷画师框在画框里，永永远远地和祖辈们一起禁锢在墙上，冲后人露出千篇一律的微笑。可那双绿眼睛让他的脸与众不同。它们既沉淀了沉思时的安静，也闪烁着狡黠的光彩。洛基爱搞点小恶作剧，但那往往只有让你发笑的份儿，他只是借这种手段，引诱你来主动追寻他的影踪。他眼睛里散发出的光彩掩盖了那些刺人的棱角，掩盖了他过分苍白的皮肤，掩盖了他薄而缺乏血色的嘴唇，甚至掩盖了他与生俱来的贵气，让他看起来更像一个活泼的弟弟。

从前索尔很少注意洛基的容貌，他只是以一种小孩子的扁平视角来判断，这人很美，那人很丑；可自从进了秃鹰塔，一切就都大不一样了。他从前看到的平面如山陵隆起、如苍云出岫，渐渐饱满起来，他脑子里的“美”字，也从黑白两色变得亮晶晶的，闪烁着绿宝石般令人神迷目眩的光彩。

监狱里住进了很多陌生脸孔，他们有的粗俗、有的高雅，有的漂亮、有的丑陋。那些男男女女，由于畏惧头顶盘旋的秃鹰，宁愿结伴住一间监狱，反正监牢情况越来越紧张，海姆达尔也懒得管束他们。不过多久，他们刚停止了哭泣和咒骂，就开始用接吻来彼此慰藉。当黑夜完全笼罩秃鹰塔，他们无事可做，就开始——发出奇怪的声音。霍根偷偷告诉他，那是男人和女人在交媾。海姆达尔却不觉得这是什么新鲜事，自从他发现索尔夜里被这些奇怪的喘息和低吟吵醒，并瞪着两只眼睛偷看起，他就拎着那对儿饥渴的苦命鸳鸯的领子，要把他们丢到尖刺坑上去。后来索尔再没听见那样的声音，但那些画面却一直在他脑海中萦绕。他从不知道躯体可以那样交缠、扭曲，一丝儿缝隙都不留，他们像两条麻绳拧成一股，一同热烈地起伏，在末日里哭喊着接吻。

秃鹰塔里有些人恨他，因为他是奥丁的儿子，海拉的弟弟；但更多的人爱他，特别是女人。她们对他有一种无由的信心，坚信他迟早将光复阿斯加德正统，坐上至高王座。到那时候，她们就成了他在困境中的知己和爱人，就算不作为王后陪他走过天使拱门，好歹也能落个夫人的美称。她们中有冒犯海拉的平民，有贵族人家的小姐，有王宫中的侍女，还有人自称奥丁的情人。但不知为什么，索尔知道她们的美，却对始终意兴阑珊。他没法想象自己和这群人中的任何一个接吻。他亲吻过洛基、巴德尔（在他不会抠索尔的眼珠子时），但那和真正的接吻大不相同。

“弟弟，”索尔突然没头没脑地说，“那天晚上，你也听见了。”

洛基皱起眉头，好像索尔突然演起了荒诞剧。绯红色如潮水般顺着他的耳根爬到脸颊上，他猛地后退了几步，靠在囚室的角落抱着手臂，不耐烦地回敬道：“你在说什么啊？”

问题再次不由自主地从索尔嘴里溜了出来：“你接吻过吗？”

洛基好像受到了莫大的冒犯，愤怒地猛然甩头，还没等刻薄的话从他嘴里冒出来，索尔就过去吻住了他，像他在夜晚窥见的那两个剪影，他吮吸着洛基的嘴唇，像撬开一颗贝壳一样，企图尝到里头的嫩肉，可“贝壳”却把自己憋得满脸通红，眼睛里迅速汪起泪光，他发出一声受伤的幼兽般的哭叫，便张开嘴巴，含住了索尔的舌头。他把头仰得太高了，索尔便分出一只手去托着他那天鹅般颀长的脖子，另一只手搂着他的腰，让他和自己完全贴在一起。那时少年的想法还无关风月，他只觉得这样真的很安全，好像他和洛基彼此成了对方最坚实的铠甲，永远披在身上，只要洛基还在这世界上的某个角落，他就永远不会绝望。

“洛基，洛基，”等他们都气喘吁吁、浑身大汗地分开后，他低声唤着，和他的弟弟头抵着头，“我会带你回家的。”

洛基像片落叶似的，在他怀里震颤着。他还没回答，忽然听到对面衣角的窸窣声，洛基立刻警惕地跟他保持距离。监牢的角落，格尔缓缓转过身来，这是他们第一次见到他的正脸，却远远的看不真切。索尔顿时好奇起来，拉开牢门，脚步轻快地穿过秃鹰把守的通道，跑向格尔的监牢。

“你醒得好早，”索尔尴尬地挠了挠头，搜肠刮肚地找出些话来跟这个沉默的怪人说，“我们平常都不知道你什么时候睡的。你总是坐着，是不是——”

“你需要一把趁手的武器，”格尔粗鲁地打断道，声音却只有他们两个人能听见，“奥丁森。”

索尔愣住了，礼貌地追问道：“我不明白——”

格尔霍然抬起头来，脸上纵横交错的疤痕和刺青吓得索尔在背后握紧拳头，忍住跑回牢房的冲动。他知道自己必须得直视这一切，才不会显得像个懦夫。

“你害怕吗？”格尔轻声说，他的嗓子像被烟熏坏了，脸和脖子上也全是狰狞的烙印，双手交叉摆在膝盖上，右手的小指还被切掉了一截。他身上没有任何信号，表明他究竟是哪里的人、多大岁数，如果说他来自地狱，索尔也没有理由不信。但他摇了摇头——他肯定格尔不会伤害他，至少现在不会。现在想害他的人数不胜数，格尔恐怕得排个二三十年。

他嘶哑地笑了一声，像是蛇发出的声音：“你猜哪块伤疤是你父亲烙的？”

索尔推开牢门，走近细细打量他畸形的脸。那已经不能算是一张人的脸孔了，上头横七竖八地划了许多道刀疤，还有三块刺青印在他的额头、脖子和左脸上。他的眼球浑浊发黄，说话时口中也散发出一股血似的气味儿，索尔只能偷偷地小口抽气。

“这个，”索尔指着他额头上的刺青说，“我在万神殿见过这个符号，好像是如尼文。但我不知道它是什么意思，我弟弟学过如尼文。”

“约顿人，”他咂了咂嘴，那声音让索尔更加反胃，“他们里有最聪明的天才，也有最愚钝的蠢材。你弟弟学过如尼文，一定也知道奥丁是如何得到如尼文的，他还能安心做个好儿子承欢膝下，看来他是聪明人。”

索尔失望地退回牢门前，准备离开：“我猜你一定是因为妖言惑众才被关进秃鹰塔的。”

“我刺杀过奥丁，摘走了他一颗眼珠，”他指着额头上的那行刺青说，“这个词的意思是‘屠神者’。你瞧，你父亲比我们想象得还要自负。”

话音未落，索尔转身便扑了上来，锁住他的喉咙，但格尔却不慌不忙地继续说了下去：“在艾达华尔大陆有许多狡诈的君王，他们，用你的话说，妖言惑众，以满足自己的利益，奴役更多的人民。但在所有君主中，唯有你父亲奥丁最为疯狂。他把屠刀伸向了其他国家，我还记得我见到他的时候，他斩下的领主们和将军们的头颅被串成了串，眼珠子被换成了铃铛，叮叮当当地挂在他腰上。他成了阿斯加德有史以来最强大的国王，但他仍不知足，他以战神自居，还妄图死后位列万神殿，因此他在我头上刺了这个词。”

索尔青筋暴跳，加力扼住格尔的喉咙，试图让他闭上这张该死的嘴：“他的眼睛是被约顿人弄瞎的！”

“被约顿女王法布提，是吗？”他厌烦地点了点头，似乎丝毫不受索尔的影响，“因为他无法容忍自己被我这样一个无名小卒暗算至此，还当着全军上下——包括他的女儿，我真该把她的眼睛也一块儿挖出来——疼得又哭又叫，折腾了一天一夜。所以，你明白了吧，我真心想帮助你杀死那个疯婆娘。”

“你是个刺客，”索尔咬牙切齿地威胁道，“他对你的处罚太仁慈了。我该先把你的眼睛挖出来，祭奠我的父王。”

“仁慈？不，不，他本打算在那天宣布自己是战神降世，谁知我破坏了他的计划。他发现他的兵器伤不了我，就把我带回国内，本想拿那些恶心手段当众处决我，可惜华纳的芙丽嘉不早不晚地拖到那时正式答应了他的求婚。于是他熏哑我的喉咙，把我扔进秃鹰塔自生自灭。”他怜悯地叹了口气，“小子，我本来不想破坏你父亲在你心里的形象。你如今有多么仇恨海拉，人民当初就有多么仇恨奥丁。回头——看看你弟弟，他就是奥丁的罪证。”

索尔不知不觉地听了他的命令，回头望着洛基。他像是受了侮辱似的猛地甩头回来，怒视格尔：“他是约顿人逃难抛弃的婴儿，我父亲对他视如己出——”

格尔哈哈大笑。“他的运气的确不错。他是法布提和劳菲的最后一个子嗣，奥丁本想把这个人质关进秃鹰塔，可这小家伙很聪明，还在襁褓之中，就抓住了芙丽嘉的手指。那时候，芙丽嘉还没生出她那个弱智儿子，她向奥丁要来这个孩子，当做自己的儿子。奥丁的‘视如己出’没什么稀罕的，他对亲生子女尚且如此，何况一个抱养来的人质？”

索尔的拳头开始颤抖，头皮像被针刺了似的一阵阵地发麻，他恨不得捂住格尔的嘴，不再让他说出更多的谣言。他感觉自己真像个不折不扣的小孩子，什么也不知道，什么也做不了，事实上除了宫廷颂歌里唱的内容外，他对奥丁一无所知。

“按你的说法，你那时候已经进入秃鹰塔了，”索尔有气无力地说，听起来已经不那么像是反驳，“谁告诉你这些的？他在哪里？”

眼前的怪物又开口了，只是没再继续纠缠奥丁的话题，这让索尔暗暗松了口气。

“如果过了今天，你还能回到这里，我会告诉你的，”格尔轻松地挣脱他的手指，重新坐回草席上，“闪电宫有五百四十个房间，用如尼文排列成一个词。在东南角房间的床板下，有一间暗室，放着一把战锤。如果你有能耐，就用它杀死海拉，为你父亲报仇。”

索尔迷惑地看着他，这番话比格尔之前所有胡言乱语都要荒诞，他开始怀疑这个怪物是不是在秃鹰塔里关了太久，有些神志不清。但他却没为这个莫名其妙的要求做出任何解释，像具死尸似的坐在草席上，一动不动。

索尔刚离开他的牢房，就听见楼下大门外一阵躁动，惊得塔顶盘旋的秃鹰急冲直下，尖喙向针似的扑向索尔。这回可惊醒了牢房中的其他人，索尔一手护着脑袋，弯腰抽出靴筒里的短刀，刚要砍向秃鹰，突然被海姆达尔抓住手腕。他身材高大，把索尔护在臂膀下面，任秃鹰疯狂地撕啄他的手臂和后背，把索尔送回自己的牢房中，紧紧关上大门。

“我能杀了它们的。”索尔想跟他道个谢，却小声嘟囔出了这句话。

“如果秃鹰死了，塔顶的毒蛇就会加快繁衍，那就不是牢门能拦住的了，”海姆达尔平静地说，“世间万事环环相扣，不是赶尽杀绝就能一了百了的，殿下。”

索尔试图从他的眼睛里找出点提示，但海姆达尔金色的眼珠依旧不含任何情感。他怀疑就算今天海拉把他赶尽杀绝、一了百了，海姆达尔也不会为他流一滴眼泪——毕竟奥丁离奇死去，他都没有任何反应，不是吗？

一丝微弱的光芒随着大门开启，穿过螺旋楼梯，洒在牢房之中。索尔探出头去，看见福尔松穿了身崭新的礼服，八面威风地在门前喊道：“请两位王子移步英灵殿，觐见女王陛下。诸位囚犯们，新年快乐，新王万岁！”

囚徒们立刻用尖锐的骂声回应了他，但福尔松听在耳中，却像听到了“新年好”似的，优雅地冲他们躬身点头。海姆达尔依旧面如古井，对周围的嘈杂置若罔闻：“要我背你们下去吗？”

索尔摇了摇头，握紧了洛基的手。他们俩一起等秃鹰的愤怒平息下来，走出牢门，站在阶梯的边缘。

“放松，想想里格学士的话，”索尔像是在鼓励洛基，但他知道自己是在给自己打气，“所有的诸侯都支持正统王储，反对海拉。我们有外援，还有内应。可能轮不到咱们动手，海拉就被赶跑了。”

“别听里格学士的废话，其他诸侯不过是和海拉一样觊觎至高王座罢了，”洛基粗鲁地说，“如果万不得已，你会对她动手吗？”

索尔深深吸了一口气，却没有回答他的问题，而是反问道：“我看起来怎么样？”

“像个国王。我始终记得父王说的，一个明智的君主从不主动主动挑起战争，但他必须随时为之准备。”洛基轻声说，扶着墙壁走下陡峭的风蚀阶梯。

在秃鹰塔的这一个月，已经让他们的眼睛适应了黑暗，尽管台阶被那些初来乍到的惊恐囚犯们踩掉了不少级，但他们依旧有惊无险地走了下去。福尔松身后的礼兵们毫不掩饰地为他们平安无事而遗憾地叹息，侍卫队长则依旧保持着得意洋洋的王家风范，仿佛他才是阿斯加德的王子一样。他礼数周全地冲两位王子微微躬身，指向英灵殿的方向：“想必两位殿下在王宫中，也听到了艾达华尔大陆为海拉女王加冕的欢呼。女王迫切地想和亲爱的弟弟们共享这份荣誉和快乐，特意命令我来接你们参加加冕典礼。”

索尔自小在王城里长大，见惯了谄媚和虚伪，但他还是惊愕于眼前这个风度翩翩的男人，能毫不脸红地说出这样一番无耻的话来。洛基则在他身后礼貌地回以微笑：“多谢，福尔松队长，我一定要向女王建议，调您去戏院为她排演几出新戏。”

“无论我在哪里任职，都将誓死为女王效劳，”福尔松不以为忤，微笑道，“况且戏院小小一个舞台，可演不出女王想看的大戏。两位殿下，今天还有的是戏可看呢。”


	8. 葬剑

因为奥丁新丧的缘故，海拉的加冕典礼并不算盛大。她一向务实，不讲究排场用度，只命令属下将王宫保持成新年时布置的原样，留待典礼使用。如此一来，高墙上挂着的红绸也不鲜亮了，侍卫们的肩章绶带也沾了灰，从前信步闲庭的绿孔雀早已各奔生路，一草一木都在这一个月间悄然疯长，脱离了原本精心修建好的齐整、浑圆的状态，令王城呈现出一种败落肃杀、灰头土脸的气息。

从前索尔总在王宫中行走，并不觉得这里有多大，也从没注意到过这些细节。他像一只莽撞的小牛犊似的，眼睛只盯着要去的地方，别的什么都看不见。可今天他和洛基被侍卫队分别押送前行时，他忽然发现了许多从未注意到过的东西，就好像他生活了十四年的地方突然被放大了一百倍，纤毫毕现地摆在他眼皮底下。他仿佛变成了一只小蚂蚁，不管侍卫们怎么嘲笑他的傻气和失常，他一路上都只顾仰头打量着这浩瀚的世界，偶尔有一两张陌生的异国脸孔，或嘲讽、或同情地肃立路旁，向他点头致意时，他才朦胧地回过神来，意识到这世界本该属于他这位合法国王。奇怪的是，这个念头没能点燃他的怒火和仇恨，却忽然让他觉得不可思议：如此渺小的他，竟要去统治这片巨大的王城，和几万、几十万倍于它的艾达华尔大陆！为着这个荒诞的念头，奥丁和芙丽嘉、还有许多个阿斯加德人，甘愿搭上自己的性命，就为了决定他和海拉，两副一尺宽的肩膀，哪个更有资格承担起亿万顷土地的重量。

他懵懂地琢磨着这个古怪的念头，感觉它像个漩涡似的，把他的全副精力都吸引到上面去了。忽然，一个声音连着呼喊几声，才将他从回忆中唤醒：“王子殿下？殿下？”

“王子大概快要变得和他小弟弟一样蠢了，”侍卫模仿着巴德尔痴呆的神态，舌头歪斜着伸到一边，“你还记得自己叫什么吗，殿下？”

索尔没有理会他的挖苦，冲站在旁边的华纳使臣低下头去：“我和每一个华纳人一样，为芙丽嘉王后的死痛心，愿她的英灵庇佑我们。”

使臣已过中年，却颇有华纳人的特色。和芙丽嘉一样，他生就一副雪白的皮肤和温柔的轮廓，还将自己打扮得让人看了十分舒服，除了他手中拿着的那顶硬顶黑礼帽——上头别着一支长长的黑色羽毛，这是索尔最讨厌的装饰。他深深地向索尔鞠了一躬，他能看到使臣的每根头发都被均匀地涂上了油。使臣带着明显的华纳口音，吐字也有些含混，操着一口别扭的阿萨语对他说：“请节哀，王子殿下。芙丽嘉王后把你当成亲生的儿子，你就是华纳海姆的孩子。”

这是他一个月来听到过最温暖的话，索尔竟忽然感觉鼻子一酸，仿佛在使臣脸上看到了芙丽嘉慈爱的神色，要不是还有这群乌鸦似的侍卫围着他们，他恨不得抛下一切尊严、仪态，像抱着芙丽嘉那样，在使臣肩上大哭一场。他急促地喘了几口气，尽量让自己的声音听起来沉稳而平静，问道：“您叫什么名字？”

“华纳海姆的尼奥尔德公爵，为您效劳，殿下。”他把身子躬得更低了，仿佛要用自己的恭敬来弹压那些不老实的侍卫。他把“效劳”二字故意拖得很长，还偷偷瞥了索尔一眼。

“得啦，公爵，”福尔松队长愉快地把他扶起来，亲热地搂着他的肩膀，仿佛两人是一对亲热的兄弟，“在加冕典礼之前，女王陛下还准备了盛大的接风宴。王子还需要去换上礼服，等到晚上舞会开始，我保证华纳的孩子们漂漂亮亮地出现在你面前。”

尼奥尔德冷冷地甩开他的手，又拍了拍索尔的肩膀。“别怕，好殿下，该来的总会来的。尽管大胆地去见你的姐姐，做完你该做的就行了。我们都会在旁边看着你，你什么都不用怕。”说完，他看也不看福尔松一眼，高昂着头向宴会厅的方向去了。

侍卫长满不在乎地望着他的背影吹了声口哨，一脚踢开脚边的碎石子。“不用等那么久，你很快就能见到他了。”福尔松露出一个自以为迷人的微笑，索尔厌恶地别开头，不肯看他的小人嘴脸。世上总有许多福尔松这样的人，他们比海拉更令人讨厌。可事实是，这样的人往往总能活得很好，他们可以躲在强者身后耀武扬威，也不必像统治者们一样日夜担心被人推翻，他们随时可以换一个主人来侍奉，生活不会有什么改变，他们的厚颜无耻也会保护他们免受良心的谴责。索尔毫不怀疑，一旦今天的行动成功，被扔进秃鹰塔的人换成了海拉，福尔松也立刻会匍匐着宣告自己的忠心，再利用他在海拉手下做事时偷偷藏匿的底牌让人无法要他的性命。奥丁曾说过，每个国王身边都必须有几个佞臣相伴，他们负责为王国高唱凯歌、粉饰太平，但能否在他们中间保持头脑清醒，则是国王的职责。全是放屁，索尔愤怒地盯着福尔松的丝绸披风，恶狠狠地想着，倘若我做了国王，我要把这些马屁精统统流放到尼尔夫海姆，一个不留。

福尔松把他引到闪电宫去，这是王储的居所，自从几十年前奥丁从里面搬出来后，至今也没能等来它的下一任主人。索尔只远远地看过这里几次，每次都要和朋友们感叹一声“浪费”。闪电宫的五百四十个宫殿占据了王城的四分之一，是阿斯加德最宏伟的宫殿。它的外墙镀着黄金，甚至有人传言说它是由金砖砌成的，是祖先留给后世的秘密遗产。盖亚老早就把这些流言蜚语当成笑话讲给人听，她爽朗的笑声仿佛还回荡在王城之中：“先祖还没学会和泥巴呢，上哪儿找这么多金砖来？他死之后，仗打了多少回，国王换了多少个，他是要留给谁呀？”她说的很有道理，但索尔始终不死心，如今他终于有机会进去验证了。他直勾勾地盯着福尔松，侍卫队长却风度翩翩地做了个请便的手势。

“你就不怕我跑进去，找出父王留下的秘密武器？”索尔忍不住问道。

“只要你别把自己绕死在这里，我们可没有足够的人手进去找你，”福尔松暗示性地挑了挑眉毛，故意压低声音，“好心给你提个醒，殿下……你知道水晶宫密道吗？”

“密道？”索尔皱起眉头，“那是什么？”

福尔松大笑两声，怜悯地揉了揉他的头发，索尔像只愤怒的小狮子似的，低吼着甩开了他的手。

“这就是为什么女王会允许你进入闪电宫，小傻瓜，”福尔松故弄玄虚地摇了摇头，“没人会把秘密告诉你的，告诉了你也记不住，更守不住。”

如果索尔连他的弦外之音都听不出来，那就真和巴德尔一样，是个彻头彻尾的傻瓜了。他当然明白福尔松在暗示什么，但他要是听信这根墙头草的几句挑拨，就怀疑自己的手足兄弟，那是连傻瓜都做不出来的事——连巴德尔都从来不往死里咬自己的哥哥们。他哼了一声，福尔松也不介意，拉开离他们最近的一间宫殿的大门，里头的衣柜整整齐齐地挂着他的全套礼服。

“需要我叫个女仆来服侍您更衣吗？”侍卫长讽刺地问。

“不必，海拉早就警告过我，我不再是王子了。”索尔反唇相讥。福尔松不置可否地歪了歪头，风度翩翩地为他带上门，退了出去。

此时偌大的闪电宫里只剩他一个人，无边的孤独和恐惧瞬间包裹住他。他从前不是什么胆小之辈，但他能感受到自己的变化，自从他和洛基被关进秃鹰塔，他就越来越瞻前顾后、一惊一乍。尽管这种变化对一个失去了父母、又时刻面临着死亡威胁的人而言是再正常不过的，但他依旧引以为耻。索尔一把抓起衣柜里的礼服，将盔甲暴力地穿戴在身上，就算头发被头盔夹得生疼他也不管，依旧莽莽撞撞地把自己料理成王子该有的样子。做完这一切以后，还为时尚早，他还不想出去面对福尔松和海拉，于是他倒在闪电宫柔软的大床上，把脑袋埋进天鹅绒枕头里，陶醉地放松了四肢——他已经在硬石板上睡了整整一个月，实在是太想念柔软的床了。原本秃鹰塔的每间囚室里都有些稻草垫在石头上供人睡觉，可他一看见洛基在夜里辗转反侧，就比自己睡不着还要难受。反正有没有那些草都差不多，他干脆把自己那份稻草都堆在了洛基的床铺上。他从来不吝惜给予别人任何东西，今天，是他第一回要从自己的亲人手中夺走点儿什么。

索尔想起屠神者告诉他的话，闪电宫的五百四十间屋子排列成一个如尼符文，在东南角放着一件武器。可他怎么知道这是什么符文？他又怎么知道东南角的房间是哪间？他只好偷偷地把门拉开一个小缝，外面果然没有守卫，索尔这才溜出房间，往东南方走了过去。为了避免迷失方向，他一路走，一路用藏在靴筒里的锈剑在墙上做记号。他也怕有人埋伏在房间里伺机杀死他，因此他每走到一扇门前，都先要小心翼翼地把门推开一道缝，确认里面没有埋伏，才继续往前走。他就这样缓慢地往里走着，像一只受惊的幼兽似的，大气儿也不敢出。

忽然，当他打开一扇房门时，听到了两个人说话的声音。他立刻屏住呼吸，手心布满了一层汗水，几乎连剑都要拿不稳了。等他稳住心神，才发现这声音离他很远，至少不可能仅有一墙之隔。于是他脱了靴子，蹑手蹑脚地从门缝蹭进屋里，试图寻找到声音的来源。

这个房间里也悬挂着红色的帐子，铺着厚厚的地毯，没有窗户，没有套间，空无一人，跟其他的房间似乎没有什么区别。索尔环顾四周，掀起地毯，想要轻敲一下地板，看看它是不是空心，却还是按捺住了自己的动作，只把耳朵贴在地上。那两个声音很快清晰起来，说话的人完全没有觉察到他的到来，依旧压着嗓子低声交谈。

“……有提尔在，什么硬仗打不赢？把心放在肚子里吧，他是奥丁的结义兄弟，绝不会放过杀害义兄的真凶的。”

另一个声音迟疑地说：“你也知道那女人的能耐……”

“你不是想变卦吧，公爵？”一个粗哑的声音陡然拔高，“你是怎么指着太阳对盖亚发誓，华纳海姆绝不背弃联盟的？海拉决不能活，她比从前的奥丁更残暴、更强大，到时候你以为华纳海姆还能像从前一样安然无恙？你以为厄运还会再降临到约顿海姆头上？不，不，让我告诉你吧，公爵。海拉是个疯子，她打仗是为了赢得我们的恐惧。自从上次战争后，约顿已经一蹶不振，屠杀一群手无寸铁的约顿人不能给她带来快感。只有华纳海姆才能与阿斯加德匹敌，况且芙丽嘉王后死了，她早已把你们当做最迫切地向她复仇的敌人。你休想全身而退。”

“让芙丽嘉见鬼去吧！”索尔这才听出，这是尼奥尔德的声音，此时他已经不复与他说话时温和、谦逊的口吻，而是尖锐、嘶哑，就像是金属摩擦的刺耳噪音，“我告诉您，她是华纳的叛徒。她嫁给了奥丁，给他生了个傻瓜儿子……哈！叛徒！耻辱！华纳王——她的兄弟弗雷，绝不会为她出兵的。她真是给我们惹了个大麻烦！”

约顿人哈哈一笑：“傻子才为了报仇和正义出兵。别再演戏了，公爵，你是为了索尔·奥丁森来的。”尼奥尔德没有说话，似是默认，于是约顿人继续说道：“索尔是奥丁的私生子，但因为奥丁和芙丽嘉唯一的合法继承人，不幸地是个白痴，因此许多人都忘记了索尔根本没有资格登临至高王座。但是，公爵，咱们得帮他一把，让这个年轻人知道谁才是他真正的朋友。”

“亲人，”尼奥尔德纠正道，换上那副虚伪的同情口气，“这可怜的孩子见到我时，简直快要哭出来了。他亲人四散，竟把我当成了芙丽嘉对待。”

“那么按计划行事，别辜负了王子的一片爱重。”约顿人讽刺地说，两人的声音渐渐远去了。

索尔僵硬地趴在地上，一动也没动。尼奥尔德的话回荡在他脑海里，仿佛有什么魔力一样，将他定在了原地。突然，一只手将他从地上扯了起来，索尔抓住锈剑，猛然回头，却看到了一张他无论如何也想不到的面孔。

海拉轻松地夺过他的短剑，冷哼了一声，将剑和索尔一起丢在床上。她抱着手臂，居高临下地打量着她的弟弟，忽地像个小姑娘似的嗤笑起来。索尔却没有质问她，没有像只倔强的狼似的扑上去和她对打，更没有捡起剑试图杀死她。他的斗志已然烟消云散，只有投降的份儿了。

“你就想拿这个玩意儿杀我？里格学士都没给你送去一把像样的武器吗？”海拉不屑地看着那把生锈的剑，迟疑了一下后，居然坐在了他身边。他们姐弟俩还从没有坐得这么近过，索尔很不习惯，海拉也一样，但他们谁都没有挪开。

“你不想杀我，”她自顾自地说，“你是个蠢货。巴德尔都比你心狠点。”

“是你故意让我听见他们说话的吗？”索尔忽然问道。他的声音很疲倦，听来一点儿也不像个十几岁的孩子。

海拉答非所问：“约顿、华纳和中庭不会听我授意。”

“海拉，”他抬起眼睛，叫着姐姐的名字，两双一模一样的蓝眼睛互相望着，“我不明白父王为什么选择了我，我从没想过做国王。我从不想跟我的家人——即便是你，最讨厌的你——抢任何东西。”

海拉竟叹了口气。她转过脸去，不让索尔看到她的神情。“我知道。”她说。

“你是我们中最糟糕的一个，”索尔皱着眉头说，似乎在挑选一个足够表达他厌恶程度的词，“我不明白为什么是我，但我知道，你是最差劲的选择。你会让艾达华尔永无宁日。你会让我们都面临可怕的命运。你杀死了爸爸和妈妈（他忽然想这么叫芙丽嘉），你把我和洛基关进了秃鹰塔。你是最坏的那个。”

海拉犀利的目光里，那一点稍纵即逝的温存霎时间荡然无存，她瞪着索尔，可他像个大人似的叹了口气，继续说了下去。

“但现在，我知道只能是你。战争要来了，无论我们愿意与否，它都要来了。我不会挑起战争，可我做好准备了吗？没有。我无力保护我的人民、我的国家，甚至我自己。所以我只有一个下场：成为‘全知王’奥丁的短命继任者，‘傀儡王’索尔·奥丁森，他们会把我推上王位，做他们的喉舌，再在必要的时候把我这个不合法的私生子拉下来，让艾达华尔陷入分裂、战争，让阿斯加德人的血填满金伦加鸿沟。”

女王轻呓起来：“你或许是个傻瓜，索尔，但你是个诚实的、正直的傻瓜。这大概是奥丁选择你的原因——你是最高尚的一个。他以为高尚可以变成实体的锁链，将艾达华尔大陆绑在一起。”

“或许他能做到，但我不能。”索尔承认。

“他不能，”海拉冰冷地说，“让我来教给你吧，唯有铁与血能铸就王冠。等你学会这个道理以后，我的弟弟……”她指尖上的薄茧轻柔地滑过他的脸庞，突然一抖手腕，“啪”地一声掴在了他脸上。索尔被她打得头偏向一边，没有捂着脸，也没有坐回她身边。海拉同样不再继续说下去，她从床上起来，垂在她背后的金红披风上绣着一只巨狼，狼那双鬼火似的眼睛与索尔对望着。窗外，典礼开始的号角吹响三遍，海拉整整衣摆，示意他跟上自己。索尔静默地起身，跟在长姐身后。

“你忘了你的剑，弟弟，”海拉讥讽地提醒道，“莫非你还想等典礼后回来休息？”

“直到今天我才明白，闪电宫并不比秃鹰塔更温暖。”索尔盯着她背后的狼，看见闪电宫的大门在他们面前被缓缓拉开，使臣们向他们鞠躬，大臣们则跪地迎接，侍卫拔剑肃立，仿佛时刻准备斩下哪个反叛者的头颅。一切都这么理所当然，仿佛从未有过一场酝酿的风波。

首席大臣佛赛提手捧权杖，全身戎装，活像个有了生命的盔甲般走到海拉面前，单膝跪地，将权杖捧到她面前。海拉的目光在上面眷恋不舍，像方才触碰索尔的脸颊一样，轻轻抚摸杖身。忽然，她转过头来看着索尔，用一种戏剧演员般的古怪强调问道：“索尔，和我一同从闪电宫中走向英灵殿的弟弟。你还在想着那把剑吗？”

“我不再需要那个了，陛下。”索尔答道。他一眼也没看那支冰冷的权杖。


	9. 诸神之怒

 

 

天亮之前，万神殿里的先知和神侍们就要打扮停当，共同吟诵如尼文，参详远古遗迹上的文字。在神的脚下，人无需做过多矫饰，因此所谓的“打扮”，也不过是梳头洗脸，沐浴干净，再披上一件白袍。每个人的穿戴都一模一样，上到密弥尔先知，下到刚刚加入万神殿的希芙，就如在神的眼中，众生无论美丑，皆是平等。

希芙坐在镜子前端详自己的脸孔，她一向富有勇气，就算能从别人的神情中猜测到她如今的样子，她也绝不让自己做唯一一个蒙在鼓里的蠢货。于是她强迫自己睁大眼睛，好好认识一下镜子里的这个怪物——“她”被烧得一根头发也不剩了，头皮上全是结痂的血疤，额头和右耳也不幸受了波及，不过愈合得比头皮快些，淡粉色的新肉紧紧地绷在骨头上，周围的皮肤则像被揉烂的纸一样皱巴巴的。这个怪物正用她那双明亮通透的眼睛直勾勾地瞪着自己，仿佛要把她拉进镜子里似的。

“嗨，”希芙低声对“她”打了个招呼，又忍不住补充了一句，“你可真丑。”

她又看了一会儿，直到把这张脸上的每一处细节都刻在了脑子里，才以无比的镇静起身去沐浴。母亲的话回响在她脑海中：美貌是英雄的累赘。这个信念似乎给了她无尽的勇气，可刚走出没几步，它就被另一个念头击溃了。她想起海拉高傲地坐在属于奥丁的至高王座上，如同一朵怒放的玫瑰，又像一把出鞘的利刃，威仪万方地向她身后的侍卫扬起下巴，她就像一块肮脏的石头似的，被他们扔到王座之下，扔到索尔和洛基脚边。她头一回意识到，又头一回如此妒忌——他们是多么美啊！美貌从不是英雄的累赘，而是上天赐予英雄的财富，赐予他被歌颂、被崇拜、被同情的资格。就连海拉，最邪恶的弑父者，也能因容颜而获得世人的宽宥，在她帮助奥丁使九大国界生灵涂炭的时候，在她一意孤行地踏着战士们的尸骨攻打尼尔夫海姆的时候，在她阉割俘虏将他们作为侍从的时候，人们都宽容地感慨一句：“这蛇蝎似的美人！”可她——她再也没有这样的资格了。即便她亲手割断海拉的喉咙，也会换得人们刻薄的嘲笑：“这丑八怪总算报了仇！”

一股仇恨的怒火在她体内“腾”地燃烧起来，无可奈何的悲伤浇在火焰上，让她愈发难以自控。她一把打翻了桌上的镜子，大步走向浴池。一路上，神侍们纷纷侧目，他们大多还没看见她的脸孔，就被她身上这股可怕的、狂怒的气势吸引了目光。这更助长了她的愤怒，她快步走进浴池，一把扯掉身上的白袍，好像迫不及待地展露出自己白皙光滑的身躯，浴池中的所有女孩都听见了她的动静，都望着她。她仔细地打量着她们的反应，她们的目光虽然短暂地停留在她白瓷似的肌肤上，却很快转而去看她那颗与身体不相称的丑陋头颅，就像在赏玩一件诡异惊人的艺术品，又像在研究滴在白纸上的一滴墨水。她心里忽然涌起更大的委屈，便蹬了鞋子，跳进水中，将头深深地埋在水里。女孩们被水花溅了一脸，都低呼一声，从她身边躲开，这更让她难过和愤怒了。她恨不得——恨不得将这一池水变成烈火，她宁愿再受一次烈焰灼身之痛，也想毁掉这群女孩那一张张平庸的脸蛋。尽管她们的“恶毒”，仅限于对她头上脸上伤疤的畏惧，其中甚至有几个好心的姑娘，出于善意地揣测她经受了怎样的痛苦——而这些统统被她归于需要报复的范畴。谁胆敢多看她一眼，谁胆敢遵循天性地对她如今的容貌感到害怕，她就不惜给他们最恶毒的诅咒。

希芙在水下埋着头，直等到接不上气来，才抬起头来，又迅速迈上台阶，草草擦干自己，披上一件洁净的白袍，独自一人走到神殿前。一个年长的女人告诉她，今天是她成为神侍的日子，她得在众目睽睽之下完成这个仪式。希芙犀利地瞪着她，仿佛要用眼神逼她说出这是个针对她的恶作剧，可女人没再多说，甚至没再多看她一眼，眼睛如同两口苍老的古井，就连希芙如此出奇的丑陋都无法在她眼中激起波澜。她示意希芙跟上她，跪在神殿中央的硬石板上。希芙总算忍不住问道：“我真要这样做吗？”

“是的，姑娘，”女人平静地说，“每位神侍都要经历这场仪式。”

“倘若来的是芙丽嘉王后也一样？”希芙讽刺地问。

“是的。”女人答道。她既不着恼，也没有安慰希芙的打算，而是径直走向祭坛，取来一支蜡烛，在神坛前的火炉里点燃，递到希芙面前。后者立刻受惊地尖叫一声，神殿中其他神侍都转过脸来看她，皱着眉头，露出责怪的神情。可这个女人却好像没有听到她这一声失礼的尖叫，依旧举着燃烧的蜡烛。

“拿着，姑娘。”

“我不……我不能，”她结结巴巴地说，像以前一样露出央告的表情，不过她很快意识到，自己从前之所以能获得优待和让步，全是仗着美貌罢了，如今的她做出这样的表情，只会让人觉得这怪相十分滑稽，于是她又垂下头盯着膝下的石板，“我不喜欢火。”

“每个人都一样。”女人依旧用同样的口吻重复道，既不着恼，也不嘲讽。但这副态度反倒更激怒了希芙，她猛地抬起头，让自己的脸完全暴露在女人面前：“看看我的样子。我并非天生就这副丑怪模样，几天前海拉用火烧了水晶宫密道，火烧光了我的头发，又烧了我的脸。她的侍卫把我抓出来的时候，用冷水泼灭了我身上的火，我闻见自己身上发出烧焦的味道。你明白了吗？我不要火！”

“在这里没人能伤害你，孩子，”女人头一回流露出一丝怜悯的情绪，“我明白你的不幸。你被带到这里时，我给你涂了药。你将成为神的孩子，而神是永远不会伤害他的子女的。”

谎话。希芙刚要反驳，就听见大殿深处传来沉重的脚步声，一个矮小的老人从神像后缓缓走出，神殿中立刻一片肃静。女人捧着蜡烛向他躬身行礼，希芙看见一滴蜡油滴在她手上，不由得瑟缩了一下，女人却浑然不觉，先知密弥尔冲她点了点头，她便恭敬地退到一旁，不再坚持让希芙举着蜡烛了。

先知缓缓走到她面前来，声音却并不显得苍老，反而低沉而动听，回荡在偌大的神殿之中：“希芙，布伦希尔德之女。你是否愿意成为神侍，献身诸神，成为他们的子女，终身侍奉他们，远离尘世的痛苦？”

希芙咬得牙根发酸，沉声答道：“倘若诸神愿助我血债血偿，我愿终身侍奉；倘若诸神能恢复我的容颜，我愿献上一切。”

“诸神无所不能，但命运的丝线早已织就，不可更改，”密弥尔雪白的长发几乎要垂到地上，希芙偷偷抬眼打量着他，他的目光坚定而睿智，却始终望着远方某个不可知的地方，“希芙，不必求我，不必哀求诸神，倘若这就是你的愿望，那么哀求你自己吧。阿斯加德的不死之刃，让我看见你出鞘时的勇气。”

希芙迷茫地望着他，可就像索尔说的那样，神棍们可不会解释自己的话。果然，先知很快收回了目光，慈爱地俯视着她，低声说道：“孩子，你知道如今在这里的本该是芙丽嘉王后吧？”

希芙咬了咬嘴唇，最终还是点下了头。身边捧着蜡烛的女人立刻念诵起誓词，她说一句，希芙便跟着说一句：“永恒的星火，不可玷污的神灵，没有把我杀死的刀斧，作为牺牲在我头上箍着的彩带，都来替我见证：我有权解除我的一切义务，我有权痛恨一切挑战诸神的人，我有权把一切揭露在神的面前，我不再受我的国家的任何法律所约束，不再挂念旧日的亲朋，我将终身不出万神殿，保持贞洁，侍奉诸神。”*

密弥尔先知微微点头，向她伸出一只苍老、多斑的手。周围传来一阵抽气的声音，使她明白自己得到了格外的优待。于是她把自己完好无瑕的右手交到密弥尔手中，从地上站起来，并鼓起勇气去看先知的脸。老人的脸与她想象得不一样，她没在其中发现任何超自然的智慧之光，反而看见了不属于他这个年纪的人的好奇和探寻。他看着希芙的眼神，既没有怜悯，也没有嫌恶，他的目光好像可以穿透人的皮囊，直指人的灵魂深处，就像琢磨一个新奇的玩具，又像在观察一座云雾缭绕的神秘森林。他绝不是个神棍，希芙坚定地想，倘若她还能离开万神殿，倘若她还能见到索尔，她一定要把这话告诉他。

“先知，”她鼓起勇气，用只有他们两个能听到的声音，低声问道，“外面一切还好吗？我是说，王后、索尔，还有我的朋友们……”

“索尔·奥丁森， _‘诸神的怒火’_ 。我不知道，这很难说……”密弥尔暧昧不明地喟叹一声，“孩子，你该知道自己永世不能离开万神殿了吧？只此一件事，我不能答允你。”

希芙用目光告诉他，自己绝不甘心永生留在此地。她没有王室血统，也没有成为阿斯加德正式的王后，没有资格要求密弥尔的预言。她绝望地抬头四顾，看见手捧谷穗的丰收女神扬着胳膊，似乎指向了某个方位，一个大胆的想法出现在她脑海中，她握住密弥尔的手重新跪在他面前，恳求道：“您曾经在他诞生时预言他随雷霆降临，他是受过您赐福的孩子，生来便亲吻过世界之树的树叶；他亦是奥丁王的长子。我不敢替他恳求您的庇护，也不会请您为我打开万神殿的大门，但请您为他再做一次预言，启示我们这些蒙昧的后辈。”

密弥尔一副苦相，像个被人恶作剧的孩子似的。他迟疑了片刻，还是抽手出来，走向神坛前不灭的火焰，将手放在火舌上炙烤。其他神侍纷纷退避出神殿，只留希芙瞪大眼睛看着这一切，期待密弥尔能给她些希望——她的希望与索尔的未来紧紧绑在一起。老人背对着她，光听声音，仿佛换了个人，借他这副躯壳，用一种空灵的语调说：“ _何须预言，你们难道还不能将这世界看清？倒吊者的鲜血复生英灵，大地酝酿冰与火的风暴，诸神之怒将随雷电降临。至于艾达华尔大陆的下一任主人——他的权杖上缠绕着毒蛇，腰间悬挂着利剑，黑白骑士驻守在他身边。他将与西境结缘，斩下王冠淬炼，最后去到北塔之巅，可那并非他毕生不幸的终点。飞蝇将钻入盛宴佳肴，生虫孵蛆，烂毁英灵的遗体——这王朝的生命已经泯灭，肉身将被糜损殆尽……_ ”

忽然，密弥尔剧烈地咳嗽起来，连忙将手从火焰里缩回。他嘶哑着嗓音说道：“够了，够了，说得已经太多了。不必着急，天命运转，无论我说或不说，你迟早都会明白。”

随后，密弥尔举起手臂，将殿中庄严的诸神指示给她：“诸神已经听到了你的誓言，世人是健忘的，可神不会忘记。倘若你离开，去做奥丁森的一把宝剑，就要知道， _神兵亦有断折之虞。_ ”

“先知，我的母亲是瓦尔基里的首领，发愿终身保卫王座。从战争开始的一刻起，我就已经不再指望她的性命，我只望她和我的朋友所捍卫的事业能不负她的期望，”希芙神情凛冽，如寒霜覆面，在那一刻，她的血液滚烫地沸腾起来，教她短暂地忘记了自己已经是个丑怪的家伙，可正是这样超越现实的热情，让她的眼中重新焕发出从前热烈坚毅的光彩，让人一眼先看到的是她身上这股摄人心魄的气质，而非注意到她光秃秃的、布满疮疤的脑袋。她坚定地回望着密弥尔先知，又威严地扫视过万神殿中高耸的神像，掷地有声地说，“他曾为我拔刀，我愿替他出鞘！”

此后的一整天里，她一直浑浑噩噩，时而觉得明日就有机会手刃海拉复仇，时而又忧虑自己该以何面目见到朋友们。至于万神殿四周的高墙，则全然不在她的考虑范畴之内。在内心深处，她和索尔一样，始终把自己当做从前说一不二的年轻贵族，认为前路的一切阻碍和凶险，理当为他们让路。她回去之后，先是受到密弥尔的震撼，对神学怀有一段超乎寻常的狂热，和其他人一起大声朗读起四边形的意义，试图像密弥尔一样，从其中窥得未来的启示。可在这样做的时候，她心里总被一种若有若无的阴影笼罩着：我在做什么呀？他日我回顾今天的我，会不会觉得自己愚不可及？于是她丢下书本，狂热的火焰在她心中熄灭了，又使她显出可怖的模样。她索性回到房中睡觉，幻想着自己成为民间故事中传奇，从贵族少女蜕变成手刃弑君者的女英雄，又通过种种奇幻的冒险，重获美丽的容颜，好完成她命中注定的王后使命。她一直这样睡到半夜，其间朦胧地睁开眼睛，月光宛若窗边的轻纱，温柔地洒在她床头，她似乎看到一道黑影匆匆自帘幕后走过，看窗帘扬起的方向，那人刚从她的屋门前出去。希芙想要追出去一探究竟，几天积攒下来的疲乏却在此刻被唤醒了，她一点儿力气也没有，眼皮发沉，四肢瘫软，只能继续倒回床上睡觉。这一觉她睡得格外沉，梦里的情境也不太分明，只闻见了芙丽嘉王后宫中草药茶的清香。那香气，她曾在索尔和洛基身上闻到过许多次，再熟悉不过了。那香气离她越来越近、越来越近，仿佛是芙丽嘉王后，或是她的两个朋友对她展开怀抱，要接她回王宫去读书……

“希芙？希芙？”一个不合时宜的声音突然在她耳边响起，连声呼唤着她，她不耐烦地晃了晃头，想赶走这个声音，却未能如愿。她没好气地睁开眼睛，看到今日那位手持蜡烛的女神侍在她身边。

“我的姑娘，”她温柔地呼唤道，“你的朋友一直在门外大呼小叫，想要见你一面。”

“索尔？他还好吗？海拉没有关押他？”希芙猛地清醒过来，追问道，“王室可以进入万神殿，不是吗？”

“我想他并非王室，”女人依旧含着淡淡的微笑，说道，“或许他有一些王室血脉……但远远不够进入万神殿。”

希芙好像没听懂她的话：“可我的朋友……”

“他是议会学士维达的儿子。”女人说。

是范达尔。希芙心中的希望陡然被浇灭了。除了索尔，她不想见任何人，不敢去听任何一桩可能打破她幻想的现实，也不愿让任何人看到她的现状——即便有所耳闻，那也跟亲眼所见是不一样的。可理智又告诉她，她必须要见范达尔一面，把今天密弥尔先知说的话转告给他，再把那些缥缈的预言换成切实的信条和希望，通过他和他父亲维达传递给阿斯加德。必须有更多人知道，先知预言了索尔是命定的君主，这样才能巩固海拉弑君带给他们的决心，让他们甘愿为索尔付出更多。

“我能把密弥尔先知的预言转告给他吗？”希芙一边说着，一边从床上翻身坐起，女人还没来得及回答，她就重重地摔在了地上——她起身起得太快，而手脚都睡得麻木了，没能跟上她的动作。

“抱歉，”希芙摔得浑身骨头都快散架了，她难为情地嗫嚅着，试图从地上爬起来，“我睡得太沉了。”

女人皱着鼻子，嗅了嗅周围的空气，好像一只警觉的猫。她问希芙：“你新给自己换了药吗？”

“药？没有。我不懂那个，”希芙说，她依然趴在地上挣扎，手脚却怎么也不听她的使唤，“请您帮我一把……”

女人没有理会她，而是猛地站起身，将门窗都大敞开，又举着烛台行色匆匆地走了。希芙莫名其妙地看着她的背影，刚想喊个人过来，忽然看见她快步折返回来，将希芙背在背上往外走去，一边问道：“你的朋友可信吗？他能保护好自己吗？”

“他当然能，”希芙说，“他是我们中剑术最好的。他父亲有一整支禁卫军可以调配。”

“把先知告诉你的，原原本本说给他听。”女人坚决地命令道。

希芙趴在她背上，到底还是咽下了问题：“我还不知道您的名字。”

“我是费奥琴神侍，”女人说着，将她放在万神殿一处引水渠旁边，“我在附近等你，姑娘。你要是闻见什么、听见什么不寻常的，只管大声叫我。”

希芙看她神情严肃地补上了这句话，忽然想起她房间里出现的那道黑影，想起那股草药的气味，想起自己僵硬的四肢和那些诡异的梦境。她首先想到的就是海拉，海拉派人来杀她了。可她很快悲哀地否定了自己这个猜测——她还有什么价值让海拉派人来，潜入固若金汤的万神殿暗杀呢？可她又想不到，别人有什么理由来害她，除非是为了那个预言，那个只有她和密弥尔知道的预言。

有人不想让她把这个预言说出去，所以要让她永远说不出话来。但如果她今天告诉了范达尔，让他转告他的父亲维达和其他议会学士，她就变得无关紧要了。

想到这里，她心跳如鼓，却又不敢直接呼唤朋友的名字，便低低地咳嗽了两声。不一会儿就听到范达尔的回应：“希芙？你——”

“我很好，你和其他人呢？”希芙匆匆打断了他，她巴不得永远别有人来在乎她现在怎么样了，于是她随口提了一个问题，并没指望范达尔的回答，“我很高兴你能来，听着……密弥尔先知今天在神坛前做了预言。我知道你们从前都不相信他，我也不信——可我们都错了。为了这个预言，有人想要我的命，这更证明密弥尔说的都是真的！他预言索尔是新任国王，是‘诸神之怒’，他还说——”

“希芙，”范达尔忽然叹了口气，他的下一句话便将她的希望打得支离破碎，“他们已经放弃索尔了。”

希芙只觉耳边嗡嗡作响，紧接着，她用自己都想象不到的音量大吼道：“放弃？！是谁放弃了索尔？他们凭什么放弃索尔？索尔是奥丁王亲口宣布的合法继承人，他就死在去宣布王储人选的路上！”

“我听我爸爸说，中庭、约顿和华纳的联军本打算在海拉的加冕典礼上刺杀她，可索尔一直和她待在一起……他们俩一起从闪电宫里出来，索尔扔下了剑向海拉下跪，承认盖亚在奥丁死前一直和他待在一起，他们说，他是真心顺从了海拉——”范达尔越说声音越小，仿佛要透过潺潺的流水声，去听希芙的呼吸声是不是还在墙的另一端，“里格学士撤军了。阿斯加德议会不再支持他了。我听说，他们原本已经心灰意冷，但因为洛基从秃鹰塔上递了一张字条来，似乎帮了提尔将军那边很大的忙，所以他们正在争论，要不要支持洛基。只是……剩下支持正统的议会学士已经不多了。”

“不可能！”希芙又吼了回来，但声音已经空洞了许多，“索尔不可能向海拉屈服，我们都了解他，他很少按自己的意志行事，荣耀、正义、父母的意志，这些都牢牢地捆着他。一定有人欺骗了他，骗他这么做……”她因为接近真相而浑身止不住地战栗，手指紧紧抠着地上的泥土，她想起一个人——准确地说，是一双靴子。一双当她被扔在海拉脚下时，因惊恐和嫌恶而下意识躲避开她的鹿皮靴子。仇恨的毒火瞬间在她内心喷涌，她瞬间愤怒起来，“是洛基！只能是他！在议会学士放弃索尔之后，他就抓住时机讨好提尔将军，否则他根本没有资格觊觎王位！他是那条毒蛇，他就是缠绕在国王权杖上的那条毒蛇！”

 

注：《埃涅阿斯纪》。


	10. 夏花

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I found love where it wasn't supposed to be  
> Right in front of me, talk some sense to me."  
> 爱情滋生在意外的角落，你就站在我面前，对我讲着你的大道理。  
> 这是在一场夏花怒放的季节，滋生出的绚烂爱情。

  
　　  
　　自从阿斯加德执行了宵禁，夜晚空荡荡的街道上，便只听见浑身戎装的士兵们沉重的行进声。可在城中的几个角落，却有几个身影隐秘地在棋子般散落的房屋间穿梭，避开巡逻队伍，进入王城不远处一间荒废已久的屋子里。那是里格学士的教室，索尔和洛基曾经在这里上课。如今，这里长久地失去了学生的欢声笑语，桌子上也蒙了一层厚厚的灰，当最后一个神秘的身影推门而入时，他看到墙上悬挂着的“奥丁历六十五年”的红绸，还有一串串挂着铃铛的千纸鹤，忽然感到一阵没来由的郁闷和心酸，久久地沉默着。直到屋里的其他人目光炯炯地望向他，他才终于摘下兜帽，和他们坐在一起。  
　　  
　　“想念你的学生们了，里格学士？”维达问道。他的儿子范达尔坐在他身后，低头叫了一声“老师”。  
　　  
　　里格威严地点头回应，一边拿出一张沾着面包屑的便条来，放在众人面前的桌上，一边问道：“去万神殿了？”  
　　  
　　“是。”范达尔答道，似乎提不起什么精神。  
　　  
　　“这时候去找希芙，你就没想过会让你父亲失去禁卫军的统辖权？他还得在海拉面前装出一副赤胆忠心呢。”里格挖苦地说。  
　　  
　　“我为我儿子向女王请求过多次，放希芙出来。可她不肯擅自改动先辈的规矩——谁都不能从万神殿中活着出来。里格，你这老滑头还不明白，女王厌恶的是先王为索尔选好的王妃，不是一个小小的希芙。现在王储都没了，哪儿来的王妃？”维达拖着长音说，“何况女王忙于应付贪得无厌的华纳，还有不安分的中庭，还有这群余怒未消的民众，哪有心思——”  
　　  
　　里格咆哮着打断了他：“把你在海拉面前的谄媚嘴脸收起来！”  
　　  
　　于是桌边又恢复了沉寂，没人率先拿起那张字条，好像都等着里格学士来朗读。后者显然很满意这种寂静肃穆的氛围，清了清喉咙正要朗读，维达忽然伸手拿走了这张字条，念道：“中庭人生性狡诈，必利用阿斯加德军队以换得中庭独立，免受海拉进犯。转告提尔将军不可轻信盟友。请议会内应向海拉进言，蛊惑其攻打中庭立威，我方再向中庭放出假消息，使其放松警惕。此后遭遇惨败，中庭人必惊慌失措，唯有向我军求援。提尔将军威名在外，务必要求中庭人交出军队指挥权，与阿斯加德军队编成联军，共听号令。若求稳妥，可使提尔与中庭贵族联姻。”读罢，维达放下便条，与其他学士一样，面露赞赏之色，忍不住说：“原来索尔王子在春分日的加冕典礼上，不过是和海拉虚与委蛇，以求自保。倘若我们能想办法将他救出秃鹰塔，推翻海拉必定大有助力。不愧是先王亲自选中的王储，早知如此，议会的军队也不必解散了。”  
　　  
　　里格嘲讽地睨了他一眼：“这是洛基写的。”  
　　  
　　“洛基？”维达惊讶地眯起眼睛，重新打量起字条，议会学士们也交头接耳起来。里格学士自觉扬眉吐气，不容置辩地重复道：“这是洛基的字迹口吻无疑。自从春分日后，那小混蛋——索尔·奥丁森——再也没回复过我们递上去的字条。正当议会军队解散的时候，洛基把回信放在餐盒里捎了下来。这孩子还在餐盒里做了个夹层出来。”里格沾沾自喜地说，等着人们想起来谁是洛基的老师。  
　　  
　　“好孩子，”维达大声说，又辛辣地补充道，“可惜是个约顿人。”  
　　  
　　里格怒目而视：“阿斯加德的先祖同样有约顿血统，索尔·奥丁森也不过是国王的私生子。”  
　　  
　　“看来你已经倒戈支持另一位学生了。”维达懒洋洋地倒回椅背上靠坐着，“不过这倒不失为一个好主意。海拉的目光必然集中在索尔身上，有这个合法王储做靶子，想把洛基弄下来要容易得多。”  
　　  
　　而他们讨论的两位主人公，依旧在秃鹰塔里过着暗无天日的囚徒生活。距离春分日已经过去了一个多月，索尔从小身体结实，从来没怎么生过病，这一个月来却断断续续地发热，吃了里格学士托人从下面送上来的药，也不见好转。他没日没夜地昏睡，每天清醒的时间不超过三个小时，其余时候都嘟嘟囔囔地说胡话。洛基衣不解带地照看他，海姆达尔也没从他身上挪开过眼睛，他们新认识的朋友霍根同样跑前跑后地想帮忙做点什么。刚来秃鹰塔时，霍根惜字如金，但只用了这么短短几个月，他就已经和索尔亲如兄弟。洛基实在搞不懂，他的哥哥为什么像一块磁石一样，总能吸引住周围的人。他和索尔分明形影不离，霍根怎么就在他眼皮子底下和索尔有了这么深的友情？他搞不懂，也不想明白。他现在接了索尔的班，代他回复里格学士递上来的字条，还要照顾生病的兄长，简直连抬眼皮的力气都没有了。  
　　  
　　这天，他正蘸着紧缺的饮用水，擦拭索尔滚烫的额头。霍根沉默地把食盒首先递给他们，让洛基查看里面是否放了最新消息。洛基摸了摸他刚在食盒里设计的夹层，果然摸到一张字条，和一小袋草药。霍根和他们混得熟了，慢慢也不再避讳，直勾勾地盯着洛基手里的东西。后者信手把草药递给霍根，示意他去帮忙熬药，自己则对着字条勾起嘴角。  
　　  
　　上面只写了两个字：“良策。”  
　　  
　　他沉浸在从未体验过的自豪中，全然没注意到面前不打算挪步的霍根。洛基几乎要感谢秃鹰塔的这段经历了——尽管这里物资紧缺、生活艰苦，可相比起父亲和老师们从前的忽视，他宁愿选择这种物质上的惨淡。他放任自己窃喜一会儿，才抬起头来，注意到霍根拿着药包杵在原地，一动不动，紧紧把嘴唇抿成一条线。  
　　  
　　“怎么了？”洛基折起字条，重新拿起湿毛巾，问道。  
　　  
　　“你这样不对。”霍根一边说，一边重重摇头。  
　　  
　　“我只是代索尔回信罢了，”洛基不耐烦地说，“他病成这样，还有力气回信吗？可你认为外面的军队会好心地等王子殿下痊愈了、能下达指令了，再开打吗？”他停顿了一下，忽然一字一句地补充道：“再说，我也是王子。”  
　　  
　　霍根又摇了两下头，两只大手搓着手里的药包，走到囚室角落生火去了，口中还不断念叨着“不对，不对”。洛基心中却如同压了块大石，想要找霍根理论清楚，可这位从小在秃鹰塔长大的小囚徒是个不折不扣的闷葫芦，和其他人——甚至包括从小养育他的海姆达尔——都是话不投机，似乎只有索尔能理解他那与众不同的世界。洛基自恃口才，连奥丁都敢顶撞，如今却只能对着这闷葫芦的背影生闷气。他索性把毛巾敷在索尔额前，自己走向窗边，想看一看外面的风景，吹吹凉风。  
　　  
　　秃鹰塔虽高，却地处偏僻，看不见王城中的宫殿，只能看到城郊的森林，与池塘的一角。那处池塘是索尔最早发现的，说来也奇怪，以他爽直的性子，居然把这个秘密从冬天憋到了夏天，直到酷暑难耐时，才神秘兮兮地告诉了洛基。  
　　  
　　“你想不想去个凉快的地方？”洛基记得那是五年前的事了，他的哥哥狡黠地冲他眨了眨眼睛，还不等他回答，就拉上他跑向王城边界，来到了这片小小的池塘。说是池塘，其实只是一片浅浅的洼地，在盛夏时分积累起一池雨水，等过了夏天，也就又枯竭了。索尔执意拉着他躺在水里，说这里没人来，池水干净得很，可洛基仍然嫌弃能看见池底下的淤泥，自己回宫殿里抱着冰块去了。  
　　  
　　等到第二年，索尔再次不由分说地拉上他，要带他再去那片池塘看看。洛基本来早已经忘了这事，自然一口拒绝，但索尔这回却出奇地执拗，不断保证他这回一定满意。他倒是向来忍心让这个哥哥的期待落空，可看今天这副架势，他要是不答应，索尔恐怕就要直接把他扛过去，他只好勉为其难地应了下来。  
　　  
　　洛基一路被索尔拽着走，一路打着退堂鼓，就连天公仿佛也听腻了他的抱怨，轰然落下一道惊雷，劈开闷热的空气，落下豆大的雨滴。洛基又找到了新的借口，忙说自己又是头疼又是后背发凉，总之是浑身都不舒服，一定要回去躺一躺。偏偏这天索尔也倔得像头牛，把自己的斗篷脱下来裹在洛基身上，自己赤着上身，就这样才总算把洛基带到了池塘边。  
　　  
　　雨水落下，氤氲起泥土的芬芳，洛基似乎闻到了一股不寻常的幽香，吸引着他探寻气味的来源。他不觉松开了索尔的手，双手撑着斗篷护住自己不被雨淋，走向那片他几乎认不出的池塘——水面上开满了睡莲，有烟紫的、浅粉的、纯白的，都完全绽放开娇嫩的花瓣，被沉重的雨滴砸得摇曳生姿。这回他的确应该满意了：满池的睡莲完全挡住了池底的淤泥，绿色的水藻也已经被完全清理一空。尽管那并不代表这里就能达到他对“干净”的标准，但或许是因为大雨总会让人有一种世间万物都被洗刷一新的错觉，他在索尔殷切的注视下慢慢地脱掉靴子，试探性地将一只脚点在水面上。从那一刻起，他的洁癖就不那么严重了，此后慢慢地不药而愈。只是他出于某种难以言说的骄傲，希望在人们心中保留高贵而独特的形象，始终装作自己还和从前一样。直到他们来到秃鹰塔，他看着索尔给他铺上双份的草垫，他才忽然又想起了那片睡莲，可他始终没有勇气把洁癖的事告诉索尔。他善于撒谎，却不敢承担谎言的代价。  
　　  
　　不对，你这样不对。  
　　  
　　“洛基？”一阵剧烈的咳嗽将他从记忆中拉扯回来，洛基回到索尔身边，试了试他额前的温度。霍根也冲他们的方向看了一眼，在火堆边扇风扇得更卖力气了。  
　　  
　　“你觉得怎么样？”洛基问道。  
　　  
　　“渴得厉害，”索尔嘶哑地说，“你在看什么呢？里格学士来信了吗？”  
　　  
　　洛基让他枕在自己腿上，把他的头垫得高些，喂他喝水：“不是里格学士。”  
　　  
　　“我知道，我让他们失望了。”索尔闷声说。  
　　  
　　“你不会就此甘心的，为了王后，为了爸爸，为了我们在秃鹰塔的这几个月，为了外面为你死去的那么多人，”洛基撩开他粘在额前的头发，低声说，“你骗过了里格学士，才能骗过海拉。但你永远骗不过我。”  
　　  
　　索尔勉强地扯了扯嘴角：“你可是我最聪明的小骗子。”  
　　  
　　“我知道你一向勇敢，一向无私。但我不明白，你到底为什么放弃了成为国王的机会？”洛基追问道，“就算你无私，但你绝不会原谅杀害亲人的海拉；就算你勇敢，你也不会有放弃王位，反抗里格学士和父王遗愿的勇气。或许在你心底，有个蚊鸣般的声音会提醒你，你还不够资格成为一个国王。但你究竟为什么甘心放弃华纳、约顿、中庭三国联军的支持？你究竟为什么把王座拱手让给海拉，留她性命？”  
　　  
　　“因为我听到了华纳使者和约顿人的谈话，我才明白，从父王离世的一刻起，战争就已经无法避免。他们不会因为父王看中的王储登上王座就与有荣焉，洛基，只有我们才会把王位当成报仇的筹码；可在其他人眼中，那已经是至高的追求。弑君弑后的仇恨，可以因为王座和权力而和解；血浓于水的亲情，也可以因为王座和权力而崩塌。”  
　　  
　　洛基静静地听着他说出这一切，偶尔因激动而咳嗽两声，他就帮索尔拍拍后背。是啊，哥哥，他心想，我早就明白，如今你终于也明白了。  
　　  
　　索尔继续说：“既然战争注定到来，如果把国家暂时交给海拉，她或许还能保全阿斯加德，重新打压那些因父王去世而嚣张的诸侯；但如果我如他们所愿成了国王，我就会成为他们的傀儡。你知道吗，奥丁和芙丽嘉的死不是一个人造成的，而是华纳、约顿、中庭、尼尔夫、瓦特海姆和穆斯贝尔。是所有这些口蜜腹剑的诸侯，他们所有人一起把我们的父母推向绝路。倘若我要复仇，我绝不只将海拉从王座上拉下来……”他的蓝眼睛忽然恢复了往日的神采，清清亮亮，仿佛病气也一扫而空，“我要斩下那些狼子野心的诸侯的头颅，我要用他们的尸骨重铺王座的根基！”  
　　  
　　说完，他倒回洛基腿上，疲倦地闭上眼睛。洛基慢慢靠近他，触碰他滚烫的皮肤，索尔沉重的呼吸喷在他脸上。他贴得很近，似乎想要给自己的哥哥一个吻，但最终还是直起身来，询问霍根药熬得怎么样了。后者看索尔醒了过来，连忙端着滚热的药汁儿送来。可索尔刚刚说完了一番话，似乎又陷入了昏睡中。  
　　  
　　“他得醒来，”霍根认真地说，“喝药。”  
　　  
　　“喝了一个月的药，他根本没有好转。”洛基听见自己咬牙切齿地说。他不愿让霍根在旁边指手画脚。  
　　  
　　“他很痛苦。他需要发汗，他得哭。”霍根笃定地说。  
　　  
　　“我哥哥从脱了尿布起就没再哭过。”洛基刚要抓住这个机会讽刺他两句，霍根却又愣头愣脑地走开去做别的事了。  
　　  
　　洛基只得贴在索尔的耳边，轻轻呼唤他：“哥哥？”索尔没有回应他，依旧闭着眼睛，只是眼珠在眼睑下转动了一下。洛基确信他在听着自己说话，他只是太累了、也太无奈了，以至于他不想睁开眼睛听任何人说话，看任何人的神情。他毕竟只有十五岁，学士们强硬地把王国的重担压在他身上，把他当成救世主来崇拜，又因他的蛰伏与自保而将他打落神坛，唾弃他是个懦夫、叛徒和白眼狼，全然忘了他们正要求他做和海拉一样的恶行——杀害自己的血亲。现在他终于已经太累了，一阵恐惧忽然掠过洛基的心头：或许他永远也不想醒过来了。  
　　  
　　“你得起来喝药了，”洛基说着，声音忽然因为这个无由的猜想而哽咽，“如果你再不好起来，霍根会把你弄哭的。你听到我跟他说什么了吗？我说，我哥哥从脱了尿布起就没再哭过。  
　　  
　　“我从小就跟你不一样。你不知道吧，哭能给你带来很多东西。你太倔了。只要能得到你想要的东西，无论是哭，还是恳求，还是下跪，哪又有什么关系？历史会忘记胜利者的一切屈辱。如果要说屈辱，你还记得你是个私生子吗？里格学士昨天传信给我说的，他说你只是个私生子。可私生子又能如何，十五年来，有人把你当做私生子看待吗？那是因为，从前在他们眼里，你必胜无疑，他们不会冒犯胜利者。”  
　　  
　　他顿了顿，终于还是说：“我替你给里格学士回了信。他们都信任我，想要扶持我……其实你说得没错，他们眼里只有王座，无论我还是你，只要能帮他们实现他们的愿望，都是一样的。但在我眼里，你不一样。索尔，世上不止你一人有勇气牺牲。我知道你觉得我不如你，我保护不了自己，更别提保护别人，可你错了，你不知道绝望能给人多大的勇气，你也不知道蛰伏能给人多大的力量。以前，我是你的影子；现在，你来做我的影子吧。”  
　　  
　　索尔在他怀里微微动了一下，但洛基把他抱得更紧了。他看见索尔的睫毛轻轻颤抖着，胸膛起伏得更快了，鼻尖也有点发红。于是他低下头去，靠着索尔的肩窝，侧过脸去轻轻吻着他的耳朵。泪水从他眼角滚落，落入他浓密的金发中，也落到洛基的脸上。洛基这样抱了他很久，直到他留在自己脸上的泪痕干了，他才松开手，抬头望着索尔那双蓝得发亮的眼睛，把药碗递给他。索尔摇了摇头。  
　　  
　　“最后一碗。”洛基坚持道。  
　　  
　　索尔这才接过来，一口气喝了下去，才说：“我想吹吹风。”  
　　  
　　“现在还不行，”洛基说，他以前从没替索尔拿过主意，可今天之后，他知道一切都不一样了。他握着索尔的手，用指尖轻轻触摸过他的手指、指节、手背、手腕，然后轻声说，“明天吧。从这扇窗望出去，能看到那片池塘。”  
　　  
　　索尔“嗯”地应了一声，脑海中立刻浮现起几年前的场景。他此前很少回忆过去的事，因为生活中的幸福时刻总是层出不穷。可现在，旧日的景象却在历历在目。他仿佛重新将自己浸在了池塘中，听不见岸上的声音，只是抓着洛基的手，机械地张开嘴吃些东西果腹。吃完以后，他说：“我还是有点累。”  
　　  
　　“睡吧，你可以躺在我那儿。”  
　　  
　　“这儿就挺好。”索尔在他怀里换了个姿势，环住洛基的腰。后者没有反抗，反而轻轻吻了他的脸颊，说：“你要记得醒来。”  
　　  
　　“我会的，无论梦境多美。”索尔微笑着回吻了他。他已经猜到了自己今晚将会梦到什么。梦境中，洛基躺在睡莲丛中，斗篷在他身下的水中飘浮着、鼓荡着，宛如另一朵怒放的夏花。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我把这一章当做锤基感情的分水岭，从这时候起，他们对彼此同时产生了爱情。在这个背景下，尽管索尔和洛基只是无亲缘的兄弟，但他们之间的爱也注定是悄然滋生，而非肆意燃烧。尽管没有深情表白，没有肢体的激情，但爱已经随夏花绽放了。  
> 下章开始打仗！大姐：你们俩又谈恋爱又看花，小日子过得挺舒服啊。


End file.
